Prisioneros
by okashira janet
Summary: Una misión ha salido terriblemente mal, al escapar de las llamas dos jovenes han quedado prisioneros Cap5. Porque no existe final completamente feliz y la vida la había obligado a escoger entre Aoshi y Soujiro SouMis
1. Perdidos entre las llamas

**PRISIONEROS**

**Capitulo 1: Perdidos entre las llamas**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki yo sólo los uso para crear fantasías y entretenerlos, si se puede, espero que este fic les guste, sin mas que agregar vayamos a la historia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao abrió los ojos, un rayo de luz pálida bañaba sus facciones, estaba acostada en un futón, lo pudo saber al incorporarse y ver la sabana blanca que la cubría, sin embargo…

—No recuerdo haber vuelto a casa… —Se sujetó con una mano la cabeza intentando recordar, ¿Dónde estaba?, ese no era su cuarto, ese no era su futón y mucho menos sus sabanas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Intentó pararse pero un fuerte dolor en su costado se lo impidió—. ¡Ahh, demonios! —Se dejo caer nuevamente en el futón con un quejido de dolor, no recordaba que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su costado?, ¿Acaso la habían herido?—, ¿Por que no recuerdo? —miró al exterior y observó como la lluvia caía suavemente, fría y tétrica, todo el paisaje a su alrededor se veía igual, triste, gris, muerto, la lluvia realmente era deprimente en esa estación del año.

—Sólo quisiera… —Cerró los ojos y pasó con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la venda que cubría su costado, alguien había intentado curarla ¿Pero quien? y mejor aún ¿Cómo rayos se había herido?—, si no estoy en el Aoiya quiere decir que lo hizo un extraño. —murmuró abriendo de golpe sus ojos azules como la profundidad del mar, lo mejor sería pararse e investigar, aunque a ser sincera eso era lo ultimo que le apetecía hacer, lo que quería era quedarse ahí, tirada como si no existiera un mañana viendo el techo de esa enorme habitación que parecía estar abandonada de no ser por su presencia.

—Basta de flojear tengo que pararme. —Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie y tambaleo al darse cuenta de que sus rodillas no la sostenían con la debida fuerza, alzando una ceja en actitud molesta caminó temblorosamente hasta lograr sujetarse de la pared—. Que vergüenza la líder Oniwabanshu sin memoria y sin fuerza, que bien. —Se reprochó a si misma mientras caminaba con pasitos débiles por toda la habitación intentando llegar a la puerta.

—¿Qué dices? —La joven ninja se detuvo de golpe, alguien estaba hablando, en acto reflejo se pegó más a la pared y guardo silencio para escuchar la conversación, no por nada había estudiado para ser espía todos esos años.

—Lo que oíste Ritsuko es una ninja, tenía que ayudarla.

—¿Esta aquí?

—Sí, ya te lo dije, cuando despierte le haré algunas preguntas es muy extraño.

—¿Entonces esa chica estaba desmayada en el río?

—Sí, estaba sujeta a una piedra, aún no se cómo le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo… —Misao soltó la pared y cayó al piso con los ojos abiertos como platos, era cierto, ahora lo recordaba, ella había estado en una misión, al final se había desmayado. Sacudiendo la cabeza se abrazó a si misma, todo había sido tan confuso, primero el señor Aoshi se había ido a una misión y como era su costumbre ni siquiera le había avisado, después Okina le había comunicado que la llave del antiguo cuartel secreto del Oniwabanshu había sido robada y tenían que recuperarla, ella había decidido ir sola a recobrarla, después de todo era la nueva okashira y tenía que hacerle honor a su titulo.

—Pero las cosas no salieron bien. —La chica vio con tristeza sus puños, las cosas no habían salido nada bien, la persona que había robado la llave necesitaba el antiguo cuartel para guardar su cargamento de armas ilegales, como consecuencia la vigilancia era extrema y solamente para entrar había tardado mas de dos horas, después robar la llave ¿Fácil no?, bueno, pues no había sido tan fácil cuando había tenido que correr mas de mil metros bajo una lluvia de plomo que intentaba borrarla de la faz de la tierra, al final una bala le había rozado el costado y había tenido que arrojarse al río para salvarse.

—Pero la corriente estaba muy crecida. —Abrazó sus rodillas mientras a su mente llegaban las escenas que había vivido intentando no ahogarse entre la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna, después de eso no recordaba las cosas con claridad, seguramente como habían dicho esas mujeres se había desmayado—. Pero aunque me lastime un poco realice mi cometido. —Metió una mano bajo el cuello de su traje y sacó con gesto triunfal la llave que llevaba colgando de un cordón a su cuello—. Seguro que Okina se pone feliz.

—¿Crees que ya despertó? —Las voces afuera la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—No lo sé, vayamos a ver. —Misao tragó saliva mientras volvía a guardar la llave, una cosa era que esas personas la salvaran y otra muy diferente que le hicieran preguntas, un Oniwabanshu no debía responder, las misiones eran estrictamente secretas.

—Siento no poder agradecerles pero debo irme —murmuró la chica antes de tomar su calzado y saltar por la ventana para después perderse entre la lluvia.

—¡Hey!, ¿Dónde esta? —Las dos mujeres que estaban hablando hace unos momentos entraron a la habitación donde supuestamente se encontraba dormida la joven ninja pero sólo encontraron el futón algo revuelto y el aire frío que se colaba por la ventana.

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

—Ya demoro mucho. —Omasu miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina y ahogó un resoplido, odiaba que Misao se tardara haciendo algo, siempre se podía esperar la peor barbaridad de esa chica y ya habían pasado tres días desde que había partido a recuperar la llave.

—Debió de habernos pedido ayuda. —Se quejó Okon mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes—. El Aoiya, los clientes, el trabajo, nada es tan importante como su propia vida ¿Por qué nunca puede pararse a pensar un poquito mas en ella? —Okon dejó escapar un suspiro de desaliento, así era Misao y no había fuerza humana capaz de cambiarla, se estaba retrasando mucho y ella estaba realmente preocupada por su seguridad, ¿Le habría pasado algo?.

—No se pongan así, seguramente le broto algún contratiempo y por eso se esta demorando, quizás no pudo robar la llave tan fácilmente y tuvo que quedarse a analizar la situación por mas tiempo del usual. —Ahora era Kuro quien había hablado, siempre tan tranquilo, siempre intentando ver el lado amable de las cosas, pero era visible que hasta él estaba preocupado, Misao, esa chica que podía alegrar hasta el mas duro corazón también podía llenar de zozobra al mas fuerte.

—Pues yo no se, pero cuando la vea le voy a quebrar unos cuantos huesos por preocuparme de esta forma. —amenazó Shiro tronando sus nudillos.

—No será necesario… —Todos giraron la vista hacía la puerta trasera, sólo los miembros Oni sabían de la existencia de esa salida y ahora ahí, frente a ellos, y completamente mojada se encontraba la figura de una persona que mantenía una mano en su costado como si estuviese herida.

—¡Misao! —Omasu corrió hasta llegar junto a su líder y tomando su brazo se lo paso por los hombros.

—¿Pero que te paso?

—Nada importante, todo salió a la perfección.

—Tan perfecto que te hirieron —comentó en tono seco Shiro ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su okashira.

—Problemas menores, pero lo importante es que ya tengo la llave y no hay mas problemas ¡Auch! —La chica se quejó al tiempo que sus rodillas dejaban de sostenerla y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Omasu la sostuvo.

—Oye ¿Qué tienes? —cuestionó Okon sumamente preocupada al tiempo que se acercaba e intentaba retirar la mano que mantenía en su costado.

—Ya dije que estoy bien. —gruñó Misao impidiendo que la revisara.

—¡No, no estas bien! —Okon le lanzó una mirada airada, al verla Misao sólo pudo retener un bufido mientras retiraba la mano.

—¡Por todos los cielos Misao, esta es una herida de bala!

—Por eso no quería que la vieran.

—¿Pero acaso estas loca? —Shiro la tomó por los hombros y la vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Pues si estar loca es tratar de proteger a mi gente, sí, estoy loca. —contestó la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa, suspirando Shiro soltó su agarre sobre ella, todos lo sabían, que cuando la Okashira sonreía no podían reñirla, definitivamente seguía siendo una mocosa.

—Por lo menos ya estas aquí. —Molesto consigo mismo por ser tan débil frente a ella desvió la mirada.

—Eso es lo que cuenta. —exclamó Kuro guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero ahora vamos a curarte. —apremió Okon mientras la llevaba a una habitación casi a rastras ayudada de Omasu.

—¡Pero ya estoy bien!, ¡Mira alguien me cuido!, ¡Okon, Okon, escúchameeeee! —Los chicos que se habían quedado en la cocina negaron con la cabeza, aunque fuera su okashira cuando no estaba cumpliendo con una misión Misao se comportaba sumamente infantil.

—Ahora… ¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes de que todo esto pasara? —Se preguntó Shiro poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

—¿Atendiendo a los clientes? —contestó Kuro dudosamente.

—Ah sí, eso. —exclamó Shiro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo mientras una gotita le surgía en la frente.

—¡LOS CLIENTES!

**DOS DIAS DESPUES…**

—Ya te dije que estoy bien Jiya. —Misao estaba practicando en el bosque con sus kunais ante la mirada de desaprobación del viejo.

—Una herida de bala no es cualquier cosa.

—Sí, pero ya te dije que fue un rozón, no es nada.

—Bueno, confiare en ti, pero no hagas ninguna locura.

—¿Locura?, ¡Yo no hago locuras! —El anciano tuvo que inclinarse provocando así que se torciera su espalda al intentar esquivar uno de los kunais de la chica.

—¡Pero que carácter! —La joven ninja lo miró de reojo con una venita latiéndole furiosamente en la frente—. Sí, sí ya lo sé, mejor me voy antes de que te ponga de mal humor.

—¡Que te vaya bien Jiya! —Lo despidió la chica con una adorable sonrisa.

—Sí claro. —exclamó el anciano con cansancio mientras se marchaba al Aoiya, ella lo vio alejarse con una mano sobre su cintura, le halagaba que se preocuparan por ella, pero por dios, ya tenía 16 años, era una buena ninja, podía cuidarse sola.

—No necesitan estar todo el tiempo sobre mi. —murmuró mientras dejaba salir un resoplido y se sentaba en el pasto, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, Okina, todos ellos se preocupaban de más—. Todos menos usted… —La chica sonrió melancólicamente recordando la imagen de ese hombre con ojos azules y profundos como el mar que la hacían vibrar por dentro cada vez que tenía la suerte de verlos, cada vez que tenía la suerte de verse reflejada en ellos.

Lo amaba, lo quería de una forma increíble, él era todo su mundo y sin embargo ella parecía no ser muy importante para él, dejándose caer completamente en el pasto observó con ojos soñadores el cielo, quizás algún día lograría conseguir su amor, quizás algún día él se daría cuenta de que había dejado de ser una niña.

—Pero ahora ni siquiera sé donde esta. —Cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa fría que recorría su cuerpo llenándola de una placentera calma, era cierto, en esos momentos nadie sabía donde estaba Aoshi Shinomori, simplemente había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado, quizás por unos días, quizás por semanas, tal vez por meses, por años—. O para siempre… —giró su vista hacía un costado y abrió los ojos, su sexto sentido le decía que en unos momentos empezaría a llover, era momento de levantarse y volver al Aoiya así que poniendo las palmas de las manos en el suelo se empezó a incorporar, estaba por pararse cuando un sonido por encima de su cabeza le hizo girar la vista al cielo—. ¿Una paloma?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La tormenta se había soltado en cuestión de minutos, pero ahora ya sólo era una suave brisa que llevaba consigo unas cuantas gotas de agua, en ese tiempo Misao ya había llegado corriendo al Aoiya y sin ser vista por nadie había subido a la azotea para leer el mensaje que la paloma llevaba en su pata.

—Veamos, gracias por venir palomita, excelente trabajo. —Quito con cuidado el mensaje de la pata del animalito y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, estaba convencida de que las palomas podían entenderla y que como todo miembro del equipo debía felicitarlo cuando había llevado a buen termino su misión—. Ahora qué es esto… —Desdobló el mensaje con rapidez, esperaba que fuera algún mensaje de Aoshi pero la realidad era otra:

_Okashira de Kyoto_

_Lamentamos informarle que se ha desatado un conflicto en la mansión del primer ministro, muchos civiles podrían estar en peligro y se requiere la ayuda de los Oniwabanshu para rescatar al mayor número posible de inocentes._

_Esperamos su ayuda._

La chica termino de leer el corto mensaje y arrugó el ceño ¿El primer ministro?, ¿Civiles en problemas?, en primer lugar ¿Cómo se había desarrollado la lucha?, ¿Qué tenían que estar haciendo los civiles en la mansión de un ministro?, ¿Por qué pedían la ayuda explícitamente de los Oniwabanshu y no de la policía?.

—Esto me huele a una trampa, pero… —Arrugó el papel en su mano, aunque fuera una trampa los Oniwabanshu eran los protectores de la paz en Kyoto, como okashira del grupo mas famoso de ninjas de todos los tiempos no podía hacer oídos sordos a un llamado de ayuda aunque desconfiara de el.

—Esta decidido. —Salió rápidamente de la estancia y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, ya estando adentro se quito rápidamente la ropa que traía encima y se puso su uniforme ninja, apretó con fuerza su obi y tomo un estuche de kunais.

Lo mejor era no decirle a nadie, si era una trampa no quería que ninguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado, además ella sola se las arreglaba mejor, se dispuso a salir por una ventana y vio con sorpresa que ya había anochecido, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza aunque el aire estaba considerablemente fuerte, seguramente porque llevaba poco tiempo de haber llovido.

—Bien. —Saltó y se disponía a salir corriendo cuando una sombra se interpuso entre ella y su destino.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Oye, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se trata de una misión?

—Vamos Shiro déjame pasar. —Misao juntó las manos en actitud suplicante pero el joven no se movió.

—Si vas a una misión debiste decírselo a alguien, recuerda que paso la ultima vez que fuiste sola, ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?

—No es eso. —contestó rápidamente Misao negando con las manos para después adquirir una actitud seria—. Lo que pasa es que sospecho que se trata de una trampa.

—¡Peor aún! —Shiro la tomó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla como si se tratara de un muñeco—, ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es eso!, ¡Sabes lo que puede representar una trampa!

—Siii. —contestó la chica con los ojos en forma de espiral.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, ya no hagas tanto escándalo, si estas tan preocupado ¿porque no me acompañas tú?, así ya no voy sola, por cierto ¿Por qué llevas puesto el uniforme? —preguntó la joven al mirar con mas atención y ver que su compañero llevaba puesto el traje ninja.

—Es que yo también vi a la paloma. —exclamó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, vamos antes de que se nos haga mas tarde.

—Sí. —Y diciendo esto ambos muchachos partieron perdiéndose en la oscuridad hacía la mansión del primer ministro.

Las sospechas de Misao se incrementaron al llegar a la mansión y ver que por fuera todo parecía aparente calma, sin embargo y para estar mas seguros ambos jóvenes se internaron con cautela en la enorme casa de acabados occidentales.

—Yo no veo nada extraño. —Le susurró Shiro a la joven mientras ambos se descolgaban del techo dejándose caer de pie en el tercer piso.

—Yo tampoco, pero lo mejor será dividirnos y ver que sucede ¿Bien? —El chico asintió y con un gesto le indicó a la joven que iría por la derecha, de esa forma Misao se vio inspeccionando el ala izquierda de la enorme mansión, para ser la residencia de un ministro carecía absolutamente de vigilancia.

—Esto es extraño… —La chica se paró frente a una hilera de puertas y empezó a pegar el oído en cada una de ellas intentando escuchar un sonido que la alertara, pero nada, parecía que el lugar estaba completamente desierto, la joven frunció el ceño mientras echaba una mirada furtiva tras ella, todo era muy raro, la persona que los había alertado, quienquiera que fuera, tenía que estar conectada con el Oniwabanshu porque solo entre ellos se usaban las palomas mensajeras.

—¿Un traidor? —Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, no, podía ser cualquier cosa menos eso, entre los Oniwabanshu lo mas importante había sido, era y sería el honor—. No es posible.

—¿Qué no es posible Misao Makimachi Okashira de los Oniwabanshu?, ¿Qué una chica como tú se haya convertido en la líder de una organización tan importante como esa?, tienes razón, es casi una broma. —Misao se volteó rápidamente, en sus manos ya brillaba el letal filo de sus kunais.

—¿Quién eres? —Un hombre había salido de la nada frente a ella, dos hombres a sus costados lo protegían ostentando ametralladoras.

—¿Qué quien soy?, vaya que tienes mala memoria chiquilla, ¿Por qué no te ayudamos un poco? —Misao lo miró fijamente y luego vio con el rabillo del ojo como empezaba a ser cercada por numerosos hombres que se habían mantenido ocultos en busca del momento ideal, como lo había sospechado era una trampa pero ya no podía haber marcha atrás.

—¿Quieres decir que debería conocerte? —Misao volvió su atención al hombre de traje al estilo occidental que parecía ser el líder de los demás, por lo menos esperaba que no hubieran descubierto a Shiro aún.

—A ver niña, ¿por que no hacemos cuentas?, ¿A quien le robaste la llave del cuartel? —Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después entrecerrarlos hasta convertirlos en una línea oscura.

—Ya recuerdo tu asquerosa cara Nekumaru, traficante de armas.

—Vaya, veo que me tienes en alta estima. —El hombre sonrió dejando ver unos dientes amarillos por causa del alcohol, Misao movió su pierna derecha hacía atrás y miró furtivamente en todas las direcciones, estaba completamente rodeada y la única posible salida era el hueco que formaba la enorme escalera principal en forma de caracol, aunque saltar tres pisos de altura era una idea descabellada y posiblemente suicida—. Pensando en que hacer ¿Eh? —El hombre la observó burlonamente y la joven ninja levantó una ceja por toda respuesta.

—¿Que demonios quieres?

—¿Qué no es obvio?, he venido a recuperar mi llave.

—¿Qué le hiciste al ministro?

—¿Eso que importa en estos momentos?, si tienes algún apego por la vida devuélveme lo que quiero y estarás bien, no lo hagas y… —El hombre señaló la ametralladora que estaba a su lado de forma arrogante, Misao apenas hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede mocosa?, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que con un chasquido de mis dedos puedes morir?

—Y acaso tu eres tan idiota. —masculló ella entre dientes.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Acaso eres tan idiota de pensar que yo iba a traer la llave conmigo?, ¿Crees que soy tan inconsciente como para traer algo tan valioso a una pelea?

—Eso quiere decir que no la traes. —rugió el hombre con furia

—Vaya, hasta que tu pequeña mente entiende. —celebró la joven esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

—¡Ya basta de burlarte de mi estupida!, vas a sentir lo que es que las balas atraviesen tu cuerpo ¡Mátenla! —Al instante todos los hombres apuntaron a la chica con la intención de acabar con su vida pero claro que morir no era uno de sus planes más próximos así que saltando al balcón hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo.

—Un gusto haberlos conocido, adiós.

—¡A ella! —Misao se dejó caer tragando saliva, sabía que esta vez no iba a salir bien librada, al caer al suelo sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban y sus huesos resentían el golpe, realmente esa altura había sobrepasado sus limites, a pesar del dolor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para arrastrarse hasta quedar fuera del alcance de las balas que eran dirigidas a ella desde el tercer piso.

—¡Vamos no dejen que escape, quiero la cabeza de Misao Makimachi ahora! —La chica palideció al oír la orden, en las condiciones en las que estaba huir le era imposible.

—¡Por ahí! —Misao no supo que fuerza la impulso pero poniéndose de pie aún con las rodillas doblándosele de dolor trastabillo hasta llegar hasta una aparente bodega, por un momento pensó en esconderse en ese lugar, pero al abrir la puerta sus pupilas se ensancharon asombradas, el lugar estaba lleno de explosivos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡¿Acaso no pueden encontrar a una chiquilla lastimada bola de inútiles? —Nekumaru estaba sumamente molesto, había tenido a la chica frente a sus mismas narices y al parecer se le había escapado, no podía ser posible.

—No es solo eso, hay otro sujeto que esta peleando en el ala derecha y al parecer un tercer intruso esta acabando con nuestros hombres en el piso superior.

—¡No me importan los demás, maten a Makimachi!

—Quizás muera, esa es la verdad… —Nekumaru giró la vista sumamente sorprendido al escuchar la voz, frente a él la figura de la joven ninja lo observaba con una mirada sombría—. Pero es un hecho que no me iré sola.

—¡Makimachi!, ¿que estas haciendo!

—Yo no, tus estupidos hombres. —La joven señaló tras de ella, el traficante ahogó un gemido, no era posible, no podía ser que sus hombres fueran tan estupidos, ¿Acaso ellos?—. Le dispararon a los explosivos. —Misao puso en palabras lo que temía, justo en ese instante una bola de fuego surgió a espaldas de la chica, Nekumaru dio la vuelta exhalando un grito de terror, Misao cerró los ojos, ya no podía hacer nada, al caer se había doblado el tobillo, no había manera de que pudiera huir, los explosivos eran suficientes para volar en pedazos la mansión, todos morirían, al menos le quedaba esa satisfacción, acabaría con ellos, su misión como Oniwabanshu estaría completa.

—Adiós… —Aunque no lo deseba esperó que las abrasadoras llamas alcanzaran su cuerpo, se imaginaba la mirada fría de Aoshi cuando se enterara, quizás por primera vez en la vida él estuviera orgulloso de ella, de la manera en la que había honrado al grupo hasta el final, espero el violento llamado de la muerte sobre su frágil alma, pero en vez de eso unos brazos acogieron su cuerpo y su cabeza encontró cobijo en un musculoso pecho, no entendió que pasaba y abrió los ojos, avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, alguien la llevaba en brazos, alzó la vista y se topó con el rostro de un joven decidido de ojos azul oscuro y cabello castaño.

La construcción a su alrededor caía en pedazos, las llamas avanzaban rápidamente por el techo de madera y devoraban las paredes de papel, Misao quiso decir algo pero de pronto el humo era tan fuerte que no pudo ver nada.

—No se preocupe estaremos bien… —La voz era dulce y firme a pesar de la situación, Misao extendió una mano y tocó el pecho del hombre que la protegía dudosa de lo que estaba haciendo, apenas rozándolo, esa voz la recordaba de algún lado, esa voz estaba registrada en su mente, pero no podía recordar a quien le pertenecía, solo sabía que definitivamente el príncipe azul no era Aoshi.

El joven por su parte miró en todas las direcciones, el lugar se estaba cayendo en pedazos, ya le era imposible escapar, aunque quisiera darle ánimos a la chica que llevaba en brazos la verdad era que el mismo se sentía perdido, fue en ese instante que lo recordó, ese lugar le pertenecía a un ministro, una persona importante, antiguamente, en la época en que las guerras estaban a la orden del día, todas las mansiones, castillos o viviendas de las personas poderosas tenían un refugio, casi siempre uno escondido en la tierra y oculto por una escotilla, en otras palabras un sótano. El chico corrió rápidamente a la estancia principal, el tiempo se le acababa, los hombres pasaban corriendo a su lado gritando, llenos de pánico, olvidando que su misión primordial era matar a la jovencita que él llevaba en brazos.

—No se preocupe acaba de ocurrírseme algo. —La chica pegó aún más la mano a su pecho ahogando un ataque de tos, empezaba a acabarse el aire—. ¿Donde, donde…? —El chico inspeccionó rápidamente el piso en busca de la dichosa escotilla pero no vio nada, cuando mucho el techo soportaría un minuto mas antes de venirse abajo, si se había equivocado ambos terminarían muertos—. Tiene que estar aquí, debe estar aquí. —Tragó saliva y pateó una especie de buró, ¡Eureka! La escotilla estaba bajo sus pies, el joven apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarla, introducirse él y la chica, antes de que todo a su alrededor cayera sobre ellos.

Misao trago saliva y se acurrucó mas en el pecho de su salvador, estaban bajando unas escaleras y todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, arriba aún se alcanzaba a oír el estruendo de las llamas, seguramente todo quedaría reducido a cenizas en poco tiempo.

—¿Esta bien?, ¿Puede sostenerse sola mientras busco como encender luz?

—Sí… —El joven la dejo delicadamente en el piso y se alejo en busca de alguna vela o candelabro, Misao por su parte se sentó en el suelo y sujeto su tobillo con fuerza, le dolía muchísimo, pero si ponía a consideración que seguía viva la verdad era que había salido ganando, ahogando un quejido alzó la cabeza escuchando los ruidos que el muchacho hacía en su búsqueda de una fuente de luz, estaba segura de que su voz la había escuchado en alguna parte, esa voz venía asociada a un recuerdo extraño, una sensación de zozobra y los ojos de Kenshin abiertos a su máxima expresión como si no acertara a comprender.

—¡Al fin! —El chico dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y Misao vio una luz encenderse de pronto lastimándole un poco los ojos—. Así esta mejor ¿Verdad?- la joven ninja entreabrió la boca al ver con claridad el rostro de su salvador, la nariz perfecta, los ojos intensos y amables, el gi celeste y entonces algo encajó en su cabeza, los ojos violetas de Kenshin abiertos a su máxima expresión, el rostro sorprendido, sí, porque habían roto su espada, esa espada que había forjado un nuevo estilo de vida con él.

—Seta. —La voz le salió aturdida, sus mismos ojos azules se abrieron al tiempo que inconscientemente encogía las piernas—. Soujiro Seta.

…

…**..**

…

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi alzó una ceja con extrañeza, ni bien había llegado a Kyoto y ya podía ver una inmensa bola de humo escapar del centro de la ciudad, seguramente había ocurrido un incendio, el joven ninja hizo una mueca, lo bueno era que a juzgar por las distancias el altercado había ocurrido lejos de la base de los Oniwabanshu por lo que seguramente todos en el Aoiya estaban bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** Hola, pues ya volví y ahora les traigo algo de Soujiro-Misao que espero les agrade, ahora no sé si alguien sienta confusión con esto pero ahí va, en este fic digo que los ojos de Misao son azules sin embargo en el otro fic que estoy haciendo digo que son verdes ¿Por qué? Bueno porque en el anime son azules y en el manga son verdes así que me dije ¿Por qué no una historia con cada color?.

Ahora, recuerdo que dije que me tomaría un descanso pero las vacaciones son taaaaan aburridas que no tengo otra cosa que hacer y aparte quería ver ya publicadas mis locuras.

Esperando que esto les agrade me despido Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Empezando con los acentos y terminando con sentimientos difíciles de creer reeditar este fic me hizo rememorar mi yo de aquellas lejanas epocas, escribir es tan divertido cuando puedes verte en retrospectiva.

En fin, a los que leyeron y a los que leerán esta humilde historia de verdad mil gracias.

_4 de Abril del 2011 Lunes _


	2. En la oscuridad

**PRISIONEROS**

**Capitulo 2: En la oscuridad**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—Seta… Soujiro Seta —Misao sujetó con mas fuerza su tobillo y tragó saliva, su cabeza era un caos de recuerdos, imágenes pasadas se acumulaban una sobre otra, ese era el chico que había peleado contra Himura, el que Saito había dicho que carecía de ki, que carecía de emociones, esa era la persona que había matado a Okubo, uno de los hombres mas importantes de Japón, ese joven frente a ella había sido la mano derecha de Shishio Makoto, el mejor de las diez espadas. Y ella ahí sin poder moverse, angustiada retrocedió con las manos jalando su pie herido hasta chocar con una pared, Soujiro la vio sin hacer ningún gesto, en las pupilas de la chica se podía leer el miedo, todo su cuerpo parecía querer huir de él.

—Señorita no pienso lastimarla… —Misao por toda respuesta se pegó más a la pared mientras miraba furtivamente hacía los lados buscando la manera de huir—. Simplemente quiero ayudarla.

—Soujiro Seta. —La joven lo observó de pies a cabeza con desconfianza como si al decir su nombre pudiera transmitirle todo lo que pensaba acerca de él.

—Estoy conciente de que no tengo muy buenos antecedentes… —El chico intentó acercarse a ella, pero Misao le mando una mirada retadora que lo dejo clavado en el lugar donde se encontraba.

—Mejor nos quedamos donde estamos hasta que alguien nos ayude. —La joven ninja lo observo fijamente, la verdad es que con esa apariencia inocente era increíble pensar que fuera una mala persona pero no podía confiarse, con esa misma apariencia y aire alegre había roto la espada de Himura en la aldea de Shingetsu, no, no podía confiar en el.

—Como usted quiera. —Soujiro dio un paso atrás aún con el candelabro en las manos y se sentó sobre un costal de arroz, Misao no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, no estaba en la mejor condición para fiarse, si Soujiro intentaba algo en su contra ella no podría ni mantenerse bien en pie.

El chico por su parte alzo un poco la luz e inspeccionó el lugar donde habían caído, al parecer era una especie de bodega para los tiempos de guerrillas, a los lados había estanterías con comida y armas, en la parte de atrás se alcanzaba a divisar un gran hato de cobijas y probablemente una habitación para descansar ya que en ella se divisaban dos futones mas o menos grandes y unos cuantos libros.

—Vaya, que lugar tan preparado… —Misao no hizo caso del comentario del joven y sin perder rastro de sus movimientos ahusó su oído para escuchar lo que pasaba sobre sus cabezas, seguramente la mansión estaba siendo devorada por las llamas, la madera se oía crujiendo y derrumbándose, además el fuerte viento que soplaba sólo había servido para avivar el fuego y así no dejar rastro viviente de la que alguna vez fue la morada del primer ministro.

—Demonios… —La chica bajó la vista y observó con impotencia su tobillo lastimado, con la adrenalina del momento había olvidado que no había ido a ese lugar sola—. Shiro. —La joven cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, era imposible que su fiel compañero se hubiera salvado del derrumbe, imposible que no hubiera sido alcanzado por las llamas, ¿Por qué diablos había dejado que la siguiera?, ella había estado completamente consciente de que se trataba de una trampa y ahora por su culpa su fiel compañero seguramente… no quería ni pensarlo, como un fantasma llegó a su mente la imagen de quienes habían sido en el pasado su familia, valientes Oniwabanshu que habían muerto a causa de las balas, ¿Acaso era su destino que toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor muriera?.

—Señorita… —Soujiro no estaba muy seguro de hablar, la verdad era que esa chica parecía tenerlo repudiado, pero aún así dio un paso adelante iluminándole el rostro con el candelabro.

-¿Que quieres? —Misao pareció escupir las palabras al tiempo que levantaba la vista, sus ojos azules brillaban furiosamente, pero él supo que no era por él, no, era un odio indefinido contra si misma, lo sabía porque en algún momento él había tenido esa misma mirada—. Te dije que no te me acercaras. —La joven ninja clavó la mirada en el rostro del chico como si se tratara de filosas dagas, él apenas pudo retener un suspiro, conocía ese sentimiento, la sensación de culpa que quedaba después de una posible muerte.

—Intento no hacerlo, pero en verdad creo que tiene problemas.

—Por supuesto que tengo problemas. —masculló ella bajando la mirada, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, de hecho su principal problema era él, sabía que en ese lugar estaba a su merced, sabía que con su tobillo lastimado no podía hacer nada para defenderse, en el Aoiya nadie sabía que estaba en ese lugar y el único que quizás podría imaginarlo en esos momentos debía estar hundido en una lluvia de fuego y cenizas.

En otras palabras su destino estaba en manos de Soujiro Seta, estaba a merced de la persona que había logrado convencer a Aoshi Shinomori de unirse a la maldad de Shishio, estaba al lado de la persona mas variable de todo el Juppon Gatana, su rostro era el de un ángel, pero por dentro no era mas que un diablo.

—Entiendo que tenga desconfianza de mí y sé que debe estar muy preocupada por el amigo que se quedo peleando allá arriba, —el chico alzó el dedo pulgar señalando el techo mientras la miraba tranquilamente—, sé que las palabras no la ayudaran en estos momentos pero debe intentar no sentirse culpable.

—¡Tu que sabes de culpas! —La joven intentó levantarse en un ataque de ira pero su tobillo aún no estaba preparado para un esfuerzo tan grande y cayó de nuevo al piso ahogando un aullido de dolor—. ¡Demonios, mierda de cuerpo, asco de tobillo! — Soujiro alzó ambas cejas sorprendido del vocabulario tan florido que manejaba la chica, Misao al notarlo volvió a mirarlo con rabia.

—¡¿Y tu que?, ¡Deja de estarme viendo!, ¿Crees que una chica no puede hablar así?, ¿Pues sabes que?, ¡Si que podemos hacerlo Soujiro Seta! —El pecho de Misao subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, estaba asustada, tal vez había despertado la furia de ese peligroso espadachín pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba mucho, todo su mundo se le venía abajo, si moría en ese instante a manos de ese hombre no sentiría arrepentimiento de haberle gritado.

Soujiro por su parte la observó fijamente sin hacer ningún comentario para después pararse y caminar hasta un extremo de la habitación, Misao al verlo alejarse cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suave lamento, le dolía todo, tanto física como espiritualmente, no había podido ser la líder que pensó que sería, no había podido salvar a su amigo, su vida últimamente no era la mejor y el señor Aoshi podía haberse ido para nunca mas volver, ¿Qué podía estar peor?, la joven abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir con espanto que unas manos sujetaban su pie.

—¡¿Qué haces? —Intentó encoger su pierna pero Soujiro tiró de ella al tiempo que le mandaba una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Necesita que la cure.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!

—Si la necesita. —murmuró con sequedad al tiempo que le estiraba la pierna y le sacaba el calzado, Misao aguantó el aire en sus pulmones presa de la mas cruel desazón ¿Por qué si Soujiro era un frío y despiadado asesino estaba ayudándola?, ¿Por qué si carecía de sentimientos parecía sentir compasión por ella? Y ¿Por qué si lo odiaba tanto no sentía desagrado al sentir sus dedos sobre su piel?, ante esta ultima cuestión Misao sintió que su rostro enrojecía rápidamente y prefirió voltear la cara para no ser descubierta, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?, seguramente era porque en toda su vida había tenido poco contacto con hombres que la trataran de esa forma, siempre todo había sido entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, seguramente por eso se sentía tan extraña.

Soujiro analizó con detenimiento el tobillo de la jovencita, se veía inflamado y algo morado pero al parecer no se trataba de una fractura, lo mejor sería vendarla y esperar que se repusiera, el joven sonrió para si mismo al tiempo que pasaba la venda con maestría por la suave piel, había encontrado un botiquín en el ultimo estante de una oxidada estantería, a pesar de eso las cosas aún estaban en buen estado, levantó fugazmente la vista intentando ver el por qué la chica no le estaba gritando o poniendo resistencia, pero la joven tenía el rostro vuelto hacía otro lado así que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que terminar su labor y quedarse en ese mismo lugar esperando que la joven dijera algo, el candelabro estaba sobre el piso y su débil fuego alumbraba suavemente a su alrededor, Soujiro posó por un instante su atención en el fuego, de no ser por esa pequeña llama estarían en la mas completa oscuridad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Eh? —Soujiro giro la vista con ese aire distraído e infantil que le habían dado tanta fama dentro del Juppon Gatana.

—¿Por qué me estas ayudando? —cuestionó Misao, sus ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo.

—Porque es mi obligación. —Él contestó con naturalidad.

—¿Tu obligación? —parpadeó confundida y el joven le sonrió antes de continuar

—En este lugar estamos solos usted y yo y aunque no nos conozcamos muy bien soy responsable de usted porque esta herida.

—Entiendo… —Y en verdad lo hacía, porque ella hubiera tenido el mismo pensamiento, de hecho había tenido esa actitud en el momento en el que Kamatari planeaba quitarse la vida, porque aunque hubiesen sido enemigos llegaba un momento en donde sólo importaba conservar la vida—. ¿Podrías quitar tu mano de mi pierna? — Soujiro parpadeó y ambos jóvenes bajaron la vista, el chico tenía la mano justo unos dedos por encima de su rodilla, rozando el dobladillo de su corto short ninja.

—¡Lo siento! —El chico retiro rápidamente la mano y Misao alcanzó a vislumbrar un tono apenado en su voz.

—Que raro, pensé que no tenía emociones. —Misao levantó la vista y él hizo lo mismo.

—Eso era antes, después de mi batalla con el señor Himura he cambiado mucho.

—Ya veo… —murmuró alzando los ojos al techo, el ruido del incendio era cada vez menor, ahora se escuchaba que había empezado a llover de nuevo, Soujiro siguió su mirada y se imaginó que la chica estaba pensando en su amigo.

—No se preocupe, yo creo que va a estar bien. —Misao bajó la mirada y un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas haciendo que Soujiro se quedara pasmado.

—Yo…yo lo siento. —Misao volteó el rostro—. Creo que te juzgue mal, es que pasaron tantas cosas y yo creí…

—No, no importa. —El joven negó con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, Misao no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, aquella manera simple de aceptar las disculpas como si nada le recordaba un poco a Himura.

—Shiro es muy fuerte, espero que salga bien de allí. —La chica miró nuevamente al techo.

—Sí, es fuerte, seguro lo lograra… —Soujiro también miro el techo y la joven arqueó una ceja intrigada, ¿Por qué él estaba de acuerdo con ella en que Shiro era fuerte si ni siquiera lo conocía?, bueno, quizás sólo era para darle ánimos, no era extraño.

—Sabía que era una trampa, pero tenía que venir, él me siguió, yo lo deje que me acompañara, quizás debí decirle que no lo hiciera.

—O quizás debió pedirle ayuda a todos los demás. —comentó el chico observándola de reojo, la chica por toda respuesta entrecerró los ojos como si no estuviera de acuerdo para después tomar aire con fuerza y dejarlo escapar en un suspiro.

—Tal vez tienes razón pero ese nunca ha sido mi estilo, sé que el Oniwabanshu es un equipo pero dentro de ese equipo siempre me ha gustado correr emociones yo sola. —Para claro ejemplo sólo debía recordar el incidente con Amakusa, lo último que había sentido al verlo a los ojos había sido un vacío total y después había caído sin saberlo en los brazos de Aoshi, ahora que lo pensaba la presente situación tenía mucho de analogía.

—La entiendo. —Elevando los ojos al techo Soujiro acomodó la espada en su cintura.

—¿En serio me entiendes? —parpadeó sorprendida y él asintió.

—Cuando estaba en el Juppon Gatana hacíamos muchas misiones como equipo, pero personalmente me atraía mucho hacer las cosas por mi mismo sin depender de los demás, era una sensación muy emocionante. —El joven miró a la nada con añoranza como si recordara momentos pasados y Misao sintió un escalofrió recorrerla.

—Oye, ¿A ti te atraía matar verdad? —Soujiro parpadeó ante la sinceridad de la pregunta, no tenía idea de cómo responderla adecuadamente así que se sentó al lado de la chica y al igual que ella apoyó la espalda en la pared mientras escogía cuidadosamente las palabras que tenía que decir, Misao se giró hacía el frente y clavó la mirada en el fuego, tal vez hacerle esa pregunta había sido muy osado de su parte ¿Por qué nunca podía estar callada?, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que poner a la gente en aprietos?.

—Supongo que sí. —La chica giró la cabeza rápidamente ¿Acaso esa era la respuesta a su pregunta?, por alguna razón aquello la desilusiono un poco aunque era lo que estaba esperando escuchar, el chico miraba a la nada con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, parecía estar perdido en sus cavilaciones y la débil luz que lo alumbraba le daba un aspecto melancólico—. No puedo decirle que me gustaba hacerlo porque no lo disfrutaba, tampoco sentía repulsión, simplemente… simplemente lo hacía, como si se tratara de un juego, como si acabar con la vida de otros no fuera un crimen imperdonable. —El joven apretó sus puños sin dejar de tener esa mirada perdida que a Misao le causo escalofríos ¿Cómo sería ser como Soujiro?, sin una conciencia, sin deseos, sin emociones… La chica se abrazó a si misma hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, a pesar de que arriba había un incendio ahí abajo parecía que la temperatura bajaba considerablemente.

—Lo siento, ¿La asuste?, supongo que no debe ser agradable estar cerca de alguien como yo. —exclamó el chico al verla hacerse un ovillo a su lado.

—No, no es eso, es que hace frío. —Ella contestó rápidamente, ese "alguien como yo" la había herido, por primera vez en la vida se preguntó si acaso Aoshi sentía algo como eso al estar a su lado, por primera vez pensó que quizás no era que ella fuera demasiado poca cosa para él, ¿Qué tal si era él quien creía que no merecía estar con ella?—No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo. —murmuró suavemente hundiendo aún más la nariz entre sus rodillas.

—¿Duro conmigo mismo?, ¿Cómo podría ser duro conmigo mismo? —Soujiro parpadeó.

—Quiero decir que te atacas mucho, —sin darse cuenta habló más golpeado de lo que había esperado en un principio, sin ser consciente estaba hablando con él como le gustaría hablarle a Aoshi—, digo, lo del asesino ya quedo atrás ¿No? —El chico asintió con la cabeza, era cierto, desde su batalla con el señor Himura su espada ya no había derramado más sangre—. Entonces olvídalo, ya no eres quien eras anteriormente, un paso hacía atrás y dos para adelante, tienes que vivir tu vida sin temor a relacionarte con los demás, tienes que intentarlo.

—Pero, yo mate a mucha gente, vivir mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada es algo que no puedo hacer, debo pagar por mis pecados y…

—¡Pagar por tus pecados, pagar por tus pecados, eso es lo que todos dicen! —Misao lo observó con fiereza, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir asombrado los ojos, que él recordara nunca antes le habían gritado de esa manera—. Himura, el señor Aoshi incluso el sádico de Saito intenta pagar por sus pecados, ¿Pero sabes que?, ¡No pagan por sus pecados solo arruinan su vida! —la voz le salió considerablemente más débil—, y de paso arruinan la vida de las personas que están rodeándolos.

—¿Cómo? —Soujiro sentía que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y realmente se sentía ridículo haciendo preguntas tan tontas pero la señorita Yumi decía la verdad cuando afirmaba que en la vida cotidiana no era muy listo que digamos.

—Te pongo de ejemplo a Himura, esta tan preocupado pensando si es digno o no, que se niega a decirle a Kaoru lo que siente por ella ¿No es una tontería? dos personas que se quieren no pueden estar juntas por fantasmas inexistentes, por tonterías del ayer.

—Un asesinato no es una tontería.

—¡Pero ya paso! —gritó exasperada, ¿Por qué los hombres eran así?, ¿Por qué les era tan difícil entender que las mujeres los querían sin importarles su pasado?, Soujiro abrió la boca como para decir algo pero luego volvió a cerrarla, en la búsqueda de su camino había entendido la crudeza de sus pecados, pagar por ellos era algo que pretendía hacer aunque aún no sabía cómo, ella le decía ahora que no podía cerrarse a los demás, sin embargo sabía que esos pensamientos no estaban precisamente dirigidos a él sino a otra persona que probablemente ni siquiera se encontraba en Kyoto, sin saber bien a bien como sentirse giró la vista para perder contacto con los hermosos ojos azules de la chica.

—¡Oye me estas prestando atención! —Misao le gritó al ver que le volteaba la cara, pocas veces se le ocurría mantener pláticas profundas con alguien y cuando lo hacía resultaba que le quitaban importancia—. ¡Escúchame, yo preocupándome por ti y tu…! —La joven calló al instante en que un ligero sonido, casi como si fuera un rasguño, sonó a su izquierda.

—¿Qué fue eso? —La joven miró hacía ambos lados con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué fue que? —Soujiro también giro la vista pero no observo nada a su alrededor.

—El rasguño.

—¿Rasguño?, aquí no hay nadie a excepción de usted y yo.

—Te digo que… —La chica giró rápidamente la vista al oír el ruido de unas diminutas patitas sobre el piso—. ¡Rata! —La joven dio un manotazo y gritó con espanto, esa cosa en vez de rata parecía un conejo, era enorme. Soujiro parpadeó y la tomó de la cintura mientras la chica gritaba y pataleaba por quedar fuera del alcance del roedor el cual paso brincándole las piernas y perdiéndose tras de ellos—. ¡Que asco, que asco, que asco! —Los ojos de la chica estaban al colapso de las lagrimas, el asqueroso roedor había pasado sobre sus piernas y había sido terrible, para acabar de empeorar las cosas con todo el escándalo el candelabro se había ladeado y la llama se había apagado y ahora ambos chicos estaban de nuevo en la completa oscuridad.

—Lo siento señorita yo…

—¡Que asco, que asco, que asco, QUE ASCO! —gritó Misao frotándose las piernas con ambas manos mientras se debatía entre los brazos de Soujiro que aún la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

—Señorita tranquilícese. —trató de calmarla.

—¡¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?, ¡Me pasó por arriba!, ¡Me caminó por las piernas! —La chica hizo otra mueca de asco mientras retorcía sus piernas y se hacía para atrás chocando con el pecho de Soujiro quien por el impacto pego la espalda a la pared—. ¿Viste el tamaño de esa cosa? —Se abrazo a si misma mientras se hacía un puñito en los brazos de Soujiro—. Fue horrible.

—Lo lamento… —murmuró un tanto perdido, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación como esa ¿Cómo se consolaba a una mujer en una situación así?—. Todo va a estar bien. —Tragó saliva ¿Qué mas decía? —No permitiré que se acerque de nuevo. —Muy bien, eso había sonado bastante tonto, él ya se sentía tonto, sin saber que mas podía hacer abrazó a Misao con una mano mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la otra, ¿Esa era la forma de consolar a una mujer?, no estaba muy seguro pero tenía el vago recuerdo del señor Shishio acariciando de esa manera a Yumi así que suponía que estaba bien. Misao dejó de temblar bajo las caricias que Soujiro le brindaba a su cabeza, ese encuentro del tercer tipo con una rata había sido sumamente horroroso, pero ese chico, ese desconocido que estaba ahí con ella la estaba consolando, enarcó una ceja y pensó cuando había sido la ultima vez que un hombre la había abrazado y le había susurrado al oído que se calmara y después de unos breves instantes se dio cuenta de algo, no solo no recordaba la ultima vez sino que eso nunca antes le había pasado, ni siquiera cuando era niña.

La joven sintió que un escalofrió le subía por la espalda pasando por todo su cuerpo, era cierto, cuando era una niña entrenaba para ser una Oniwabanshu, los Oniwabanshu eran seres fuertes, seres que vivían en las sombras, un ninja no podía llorar, un ninja no podía sufrir, un ninja no podía quejarse.

Después de eso su señor Aoshi la había abandonado, había llorado muchísimo en esa ocasión pero nadie la había consolado, Okina solo la había dejado llorar hasta que se calmara y aceptara la realidad, y así había sido siempre su vida, solo debía acoplarse a la realidad, debía ver la vida con optimismo porque si estaba triste nadie vendría a animarla, nadie iría a reconfortarla.

Después, en la pelea contra Kamatari, se había quebrado las costillas, la habían curado, eso era cierto, pero nadie la había abrazado y le había dicho "Todo esta bien, lo hiciste bien" o por lo menos "¿Te duele mucho?" no, ella era Misao Makimachi una chica muy feliz que al parecer no necesitaba que nadie la mimara y de verdad que no lo necesitaba, dando una larga inhalación probó de tranquilizarse por entero, Soujiro al ver que ya no lo necesitaba aflojó su brazo liberando su cintura de su agarre.

—¿Ya se siente mejor?

—Sí, —Misao miró hacía el frente, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

—Lo siento si fui atrevido pero no sabía que hacer y…

—No te preocupes. —La chica se apoyó en las rodillas del joven e intentó pararse.

—¡No lo haga! —Pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió incorporándose, pero un fuerte jalón en su muñeca la hizo caer de nuevo.

—¡Oye!

—Le dije que no lo hiciera, recuerde que ahora yo soy responsable de usted. —Le recordó Soujiro con su voz amable haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño.

—Sí, eres el responsable, pero no creas que estar sentada en tus piernas es muy cómodo. —La chica guardó silencio, él trago saliva sintiendo que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, debía ser un fenómeno extraño de ver, él por lo menos jamás se había visto a si mismo en semejante situación, por un segundo agradeció estar en la oscuridad.

—Lo siento. —Misao parpadeó ¿Si lo sentía por que no hacía algo para bajarla de ahí?.

—Entonces déjame pararme. —Soujiro guardó silencio, la chica estaba sentada sobre él, su piel blanca y tibia hacía contacto con su hakama y su cabello largo y negro como la noche le hacía cosquillas en su pecho ¿Realmente se tenía que mover?—. ¡Oye Soujiro! —Sí, al parecer si se tenía que mover.

—Ya voy, lo siento. —Tomó a Misao de la cintura y la puso delicadamente en el suelo junto a él.

—Creo que nos hemos quedado a oscuras con una enorme rata paseándose por aquí ¿Qué mas nos puede salir mal?

—No se preocupe, iré a buscar algo para encender la luz.

—Como quieras… —El chico se paró y Misao se quedo sentada sin poder hacer otra cosa que tener el oído alerta, el grado de oscuridad era tan alto que no podía ver ni a un metro de distancia, ¡Que horror si volvía esa rata!, la chica abrazó sus rodillas mientras un escalofrío la recorría, podía oír los pasos de Soujiro alejándose y de paso chocando con algunas cosas, alzó una ceja, si ella estuviera en buenas condiciones no haría tanto escándalo, después de todo los Oniwabanshu se movían en la oscuridad.

—Me siento tonta. —susurró mientras apoyaba las manos en la pared para ponerse de pie, Soujiro podría decir lo que quisiera pero si esa rata volvía ella no iba a estar en el suelo esperando que le volviera a pasar por encima. Justo en el momento en el que logró conservar el equilibrio y posó su vista en la oscuridad que la rodeaba apareció una chispa delante de ella que pronto se volvió una tenue luz amarillosa. Soujiro sujetaba el candelabro nuevamente prendido y la veía con aspecto contrariado.

—¡Misao, te dije que…! —El chico cortó la frase como si se hubiera quedado sin habla dándose cuenta de su error, al mismo tiempo los ojos de la chica parecieron volverse al doble de su tamaño por la sorpresa, por unos segundos todo fue un cortante silencio y de pronto ella volvió a tener la mirada del principio.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi llegó al Aoiya con paso decidido, pero sin producir el menor ruido, ya eran altas horas de la noche y no quería que nadie se despertara por su culpa.

Echándose su morral al hombro el joven empezó a caminar en dirección al templo, pero a medio camino pareció arrepentirse y giró en redondo para volver al Aoiya, aunque había prometido dejar de lado el puesto de okashira y el mundo de los ninjas no podía pasar por alto que algo en Kyoto se estaba quemando, algo que probablemente traería muchas perdidas humanas. Saltó por una ventana y cayó en el pasillo justo frente a la habitación de Shiro, pasados unos segundos el ninja alzó una ceja ¿Acaso no lo había oído?, Shiro podía ser muchas cosas (pachanguero, loco, desobligado…) pero tenía un oído muy fino como todos los Oniwabanshu, debía estar muy mal para no salir a ver quien se había inmiscuido en territorio ninja a mitad de la noche.

Ciertamente sus defensas decaían cada vez más, avanzando por el pasillo dejo caer su morral en una esquina, ¿Sería buena idea despertar a los demás y avisarles?, hacía algunos minutos se había desatado la lluvia y con eso probablemente las llamas se apagarían pero si aún quedaban personas entre las cenizas necesitaría ayuda para poder rescatarlas. Lo mejor sería —aunque no fuera su estilo— pedir ayuda, así el joven avanzó, el cuarto de Okina era el más cercano sin embargo lo paso de largo y se detuvo frente al shoji del cuarto de Misao ¿Estaría dormida?, últimamente no la había visto demasiado, cuando era una niña era común que le echara una o dos vueltas por la noche para ver como estaba pero ahora le parecía que irrumpir en su habitación podía tomarse de manera indecente, negando con la cabeza corrió de un tirón la puerta de papel, aquello nada tenía que ver con él o con ella, tenía que ver con el Oniwabanshu, no podía quedarse a pensar en la decencia en una situación como la presente, esperaba ver a su protegida durmiendo, o quizás tallándose un ojo viendo quien entraba, sin embargo al dar un paso adelante sólo pudo encontrarse con la ventana abierta de par en par y un total desastre reinando en toda la habitación.

—Se fue… —mascullo entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía tras sus pasos para despertar a Okina, descartaba la posibilidad de que estuviera en una misión del Oniwabanshu porque a juzgar por su cuarto había tenido una salida precipitada, de un solo tirón descorrió la puerta pero la habitación del viejo también estaba vacía ¿A dónde se habían marchado todos?

—¡Okina, apúrate, debemos salir ya!

—En un momento, Kuro trae tus armas por si acaso… —Aoshi escuchó voces en el piso inferior y bajó a toda prisa para ver que sucedía, el espectáculo que observo lo hizo quedarse inmóvil y con una expresión de interrogación en el rostro. Okina, Kuro, Omasu y Okon vestían el uniforme Oniwabanshu y se veían listos para partir.

—Muchacho ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—No importa, ¿A dónde van y donde esta Misao? —Okina dejó escapar un suspiro, al parecer Aoshi había olvidado mencionar a Shiro.

—Supongo que has notado que se desato un fuerte incendio en el centro de la ciudad… —Por toda respuesta el ninja asintió sin despegar sus ojos fríos como hielos del rostro del anciano—. Vamos a ver que pasó, sospechamos que Misao y Shiro se fueron desde hace algún tiempo para allá porque no asistieron a cenar.

—¿Y por que reaccionan hasta ahora? —Aoshi los observó con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz ronca que últimamente siempre tenía.

—Es normal que Shiro y Misao se desaparezcan de vez en cuando, nadie le dio mucha importancia. —Se defendió Okon frunciendo el ceño, a Aoshi no pareció caerle demasiado bien esa declaración porque sus ojos tornaron un aire tormentoso, Omasu por su parte bajó la cabeza y trago saliva.

—Muy bien es hora de irnos. —Okina le hizo una seña a Kuro para que saliera y todos los miembros salieron tras él, Aoshi se quedo por unos breves instantes solo en medio de la estancia rumiando un profundo desencanto que se había formado en la boca de su estomago, después de esos breves instantes el también salió con rumbo al incendio ¿Con que era normal que se desaparecieran, no?.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Cómo… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Un trueno retumbo haciendo temblar toda la estancia, Soujiro tragó saliva ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado?.

—Así la llamo Himura cuando me enfrente contra él en la aldea de Shingetsu.

—Imposible que lo recordaras. —Misao lo observó con desconfianza, nuevamente habían vuelto a estar como al principio.

—Tiene razón, pero después ustedes, los Oniwabanshu, nos dieron mucha pelea, tenía que saber como se llamaba su líder.

—Eso es mentira, estabas muy ocupado preparándote para pelear con Himura, además si no mal recuerdo Himura me contó que tu nos llamabas en todo momento "Sus famosos amigos del Aoiya", no me sigas mintiendo ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —La muchacha tenía una mirada tan penetrante que Soujiro hubiera querido girar su rostro para ya no seguir siendo atormentado. ¿Cómo demonios había dejado que su nombre se le escapara?, ¿Cómo había caído en algo tan tonto? y ¿Por qué demonios Misao sabía que le estaba mintiendo?.

—¡Contéstame! —Arriba el ruido de la lluvia arreció, abajo Soujiro desvió la mirada.

—¿Que le hace pensar que no estoy diciendo la verdad?

—Los ninjas somos muy intuitivos, supe que algo andaba mal desde que te dije que Shiro era fuerte y tu lo afirmaste, un espadachín no dice que alguien es fuerte sin haber medido antes su fuerza de alguna forma.

—Yo sabía que era fuerte porque entre todos ustedes vencieron a unos de los mejores hombres del Juppon Gatana. —Se defendió mientras su mente pensaba a toda velocidad ¿Cómo podría despistarla?, ¿Lograría convencerla?.

—¡No mientas!, ¿Por qué me estas cuidando?, mejor aún respóndeme ¿Qué hacías en este lugar?, ¿Qué tenías tu que ver con todo esto? —Soujiro se quedo helado, no sabía que responder, para fingir podía ser bueno, pero nunca para mentir.

—Sólo iba pasando y…

—Y misteriosamente llegaste unos segundos antes de que empezara el incendio para salvarme ¿no? —Misao apretó los puños, ¿Quién era ese chico frente a ella?, ¿Qué intenciones tenía?, nuevamente el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, nuevamente estaba a merced de un asesino, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?, ¿Cómo no se había puesto a pensar en eso antes?, su mente ataba cabos rápidamente, Soujiro sabía mucho sobre ella, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ganaba un antiguo asesino al espiar a una chiquilla?, era cierto, ella era la okashira de los Oniwabanshu pero, ¿En que podría interesarle a Soujiro Seta los movimientos de un clan de ninjas ahora que Shishio estaba muerto?.

El joven por su parte bajó la mirada y se sentó en el suelo poniendo el candelabro a un lado, no tenía escapatoria, no había forma de seguir mintiendo, tendría que decirle la verdad aunque después de eso no pudiera volver a verla a los ojos nunca más, lentamente se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando pensar en como explicaría todo, sabía que lo tendría que hacer tarde que temprano, pero ingenuamente había pensado que habría sido tarde, siempre un poco más tarde.

—Habla. —A ser sincera no sabía que era lo que esperaba escuchar, ¿Habría sido él quien había mandado esa paloma?, ¿Pero entonces que caso tenía el haberla salvado?, ¿Estar en ese lugar formaba parte del plan?—. Di lo que tengas que decir. —Él bajó nuevamente la vista y apoyó la frente en su mano, ¿Acaso creía que era tan fácil?, ¿Acaso creía que no era difícil para él hacer eso?—. Y bien, ¿Qué asuntos te interesan acerca del Oniwabanshu? —Él pareció ligeramente divertido por la pregunta, una tenue sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro—. ¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Solo había una cosa en el Oniwabanshu que me llamo la atención a decir verdad.

—¿Qué? —Se sentía indignada como nunca antes se había sentido, él era un espía después de todo, había pasado de recordarlo pero así era, el mejor del Juppon Gatana, un hombre de cuidado que ella había tratado por un momento como un chico más.

—La única cosa que atraía mi atención en el Oniwabanshu… —Su voz volviéndose un tanto distante, un tanto impersonal.

—¡Maldita sea dime de una vez! —Y ella nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia.

—Eso que me atraía era usted.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Su respiración se cortó y lentamente se deslizó hasta el piso como si su tobillo hubiese recordado súbitamente que no podía sostenerla de pie.

—Eso que los demás llaman amor. —Los ojos azules del joven se perdieron en algún punto de la oscuridad.

—Eso no puede ser, —ella negó con la cabeza—, ¿cómo?

—¿Cómo? —él pareció meditar un momento, después su voz volvió a tomar aquel timbre impersonal, como si no hablara de si mismo—. Cuando decidí hacerme vagabundo viaje por todo Japón por un tiempo, pero eso no me ayudo, cada vez me sentía mas perdido y mas solo, después de un tiempo llegue a Kyoto, estaba muy cansado y me recargue en un árbol para descansar, pasados unos segundos una muchacha de mirada alegre y sonrisa amplia pasó frente a mi, ella le llevaba té a un sujeto que meditaba en un templo, yo me dije que si alguien fuera tan amable de llevarme té todos los días sería un hombre muy feliz, pero ese hombre no parecía estarlo, la curiosidad me gano y al acercarme pude darme cuenta con asombro que ese hombre era el señor Shinomori, me pareció muy extraño y lo que en un principio iba a ser descansar un rato para después irme termino por ser un largo tiempo de espionaje en donde todas las tardes la veía pasar siempre con una taza de té, lo demás es historia. —Misao apretó los puños con nerviosismo.

—Así que tu eras, siempre pensé que alguien me observaba pero…

—Debo reconocer que eso también me atrajo de usted, es muy fuerte y perspicaz, antes de usted ni siquiera el señor Shinomori había logrado notar mi presencia, no si yo así lo deseaba.

—¿Entonces…?

—Supongo que termine acostumbrándome tanto a su presencia que cuando me di cuenta ya me era imposible apartarme, ciertamente no había entrado en mis planes anteriores.

—Pero, la trampa ¿Cómo supiste?

—La seguí desde que salió del Aoiya, —confesó con naturalidad—, me asuste terriblemente cuando esa lluvia de balas cayó sobre usted, ese tobillo lastimado es por mi culpa, no debí permitirlo. —El joven alzó su mirada, los ojos azul oscuro chocaron con los azul claro y ambos jóvenes desviaron las miradas.

—Cuando paso lo de la explosión ¿Cómo…?

—La estaba buscando en el piso de abajo, todos esos hombres intentaban matarla fue en ese momento que escuche su voz, después lo único que tuve que hacer es correr hacía ese lugar, no fue difícil. —Misao que aún tenía la vista baja jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, entonces, ¿ese chico estaba enamorado de ella?, no lo había dicho directamente pero lo había dejado entrever entre líneas, se suponía que en ese momento debía decir algo como que estaba enamorada de su señor Aoshi y darle calabazas, pero lo cierto es que aquella era su primera declaración en el ámbito amoroso y el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

El joven giró la vista al verla tan concentrada, sabía que de intentarlo podía leer en sus facciones sus próximos movimientos, sus pensamientos, pero no quería hacerlo, un silencio pesado se había formado entre los dos y eso que no le había contado toda la historia, ¿Qué pasaría si Misao se enterara de que cuando fueron pasando los días no se había conformado con verla solo cuando llevaba el té sino que también la seguía al Aoiya?, su espalda sufrió un escalofrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que escondido en la rama de un árbol la había visto entrenando con sus kunais, ahí estaba ella, completamente bañada en sudor y con una cara de completa satisfacción al ver que había logrado dar justo en el blanco indicado, todo su cuerpo palpitando, sus piernas tensas y listas para el ataque, su cabello que parecía danzar a sus espaldas y él observándola con una sonrisa desde la copa de un árbol.

Y claro, esa no había sido la única ocasión, también le gustaba verla cuando atendía a las personas en el Aoiya, cuando llevaba una bandeja de comida y les sonreía amablemente a los clientes y que decir de las misiones… Soujiro no podía ni recordar la cantidad de veces que había funcionado como guardaespaldas sin que la chica se diera cuenta, la ocasión mas reciente había sido tres días antes.

Había estado brincando de rama en rama, de tejado en tejado siguiendo cautelosamente los pasos de Misao quien se le perdía a momentos para después volver a surgir por otra calle, había tenido que admitir que la chica era bastante buena, si no fuera porque había sido entrenado para ser el mejor espía ya la hubiera perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Las horas se fueron sucediendo una tras otra y de un momento a otro notó con enfado que la chica había salido de su rango de visión, ahogando una maldición salió de su escondite de un salto y miro en ambas direcciones, a sus lados solo había árboles, árboles y mas árboles, al frente se podía apreciar una especie de fortaleza y claro, atrás estaba el camino por el que habían llegado.

—Seguramente la acción va ser ahí adentro. —Se dijo a si mismo mientras con un gesto de desilusión se sentaba junto al tronco de un árbol, ahora sí que no iba a poder hacer nada para estar cerca de la muchacha que le quitaba el sueño desde hace semanas, tal vez Misao se había ido a reunir con algún otro dirigente de su clan y no les haría nada de gracia que él estuviera por ahí curioseando—. Ni modo… —giró la vista y observó el cielo, muy pronto anochecería…

El ruido de disparos lo sacó de su sueño, abriendo los ojos de golpe el muchacho notó que efectivamente ya era de noche y que por otro lado las cosas habían salido muy pero muy mal.

Usando su velocidad divina llegó rápidamente al lugar donde los disparos sonaban mas cercanos, sin embargo se quedo completamente inmóvil y aterrorizado al ver que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, en ese justo momento Misao se había arrojado al río el cual estaba bastante crecido, los hombres que la seguían profirieron algunos insultos y se retiraron muy enojados porque según sus palabras "Esa chiquilla no saldría viva de ese lugar y por lo tanto tampoco la llave", el joven Tenken al oír semejante cosa apretó los puños de indignación, sin embargo ese no era el momento de buscar venganza, sin tiempo para quitarse mas que el gi saltó al agua intentando desesperadamente encontrar a Misao.

La búsqueda fue agobiante en extremo, el agua estaba muy fría y esa noche no había luna ni estrellas que le indicaran el camino, tiritando y sintiéndose culpable buscó por todo el río tratando de no ahogarse en el intento.

Cuando sus esperanzas finalmente empezaban a acabarse un ligero destello en medio del agua hizo que su corazón diera un salto, nadando rápidamente llegó hasta donde se veía el destello y comprobó con alivio que se trataba de la llave que la chica llevaba colgando de su cuello, tomándola de la cintura Soujiro intentó nadar a la orilla pero la corriente era muy fuerte, por mas que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo, la chica tenía una fea herida en un costado, el agua a su alrededor se manchaba paulatinamente de sangre y el chico estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo la salvaría?, apretándola mas fuerte contra si el muchacho se impuso una meta, tenía que lograrlo, aunque perdiera la vida en el intento tenía que poner a la chica a salvo.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas empezó a nadar contra corriente para alcanzar la orilla, las piedras lo golpeaban y tenía que esquivar los obstáculos que el agua arrastraba, la chica empezaba a enfriarse, sus labios se habían puesto morados y seguía inconciente. ¡Pero él tenía que lograrlo!, era Soujiro Seta, ¿Qué pensaría de él el señor Shishio si lo viera en esos momentos?, seguramente diría que era un débil y no lo era, dándose ánimos hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y sus dedos se aferraron a una pared lisa y resbalosa, había alcanzado una piedra pero a un muy alto precio, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano colocó a la chica sobre la piedra y trato de aferrarse a la roca, sin embargo era imposible, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, no lograría permanecer así por mucho tiempo.

Entre satisfecho por haber salvado a la joven y agobiado por el hecho de que sus fuerzas se extinguían no pudo mas que abrir con sorpresa los ojos al ver que Misao había despertado y tiritaba sobre la piedra viéndolo con ojos extraviados.

—¿Se-Se-Señor Aoshi? —Soujiro sonrió entre temblores y le tomó la mano suavemente.

—No… Soujiro Seta.

—¿Soujiro Seta? —La chica apretó la mano del joven, su mirada aún extraviada y su semblante débil, Soujiro sonrió por última vez antes de que su mano se desprendiera de la mano de la chica y su cuerpo fatigado se perdiera en la profundidad del agua.

Le había dicho su nombre porque en esos momentos pensó que quizás moriría, sin embargo no había sido así y ahora solo rezaba porque Misao no recordara ese momento, de recordarlo sabría que sus artes de espía le habían estado sirviendo para seguirla.

—Entonces… —Misao finalmente volvió a hablar y él la interrumpió:

—Mire, lo siento señorita, pero debe entender que no quise que esto pasara, yo no sabía que el corazón podía querer de esa forma, cuando estaba con el señor Shishio esto jamás me había pasado.

—Te creo.

—¿En serio? —Sinceramente no esperaba que ella creyera que había sido victima de sus propios instintos.

—Si, uno no puede mandar al corazón, lo sé de sobra.

—Entiendo. —Soujiro desvió la mirada, seguramente Misao recordaba al señor Shinomori, no podía decir que lo odiaba pero como le hubiera gustado que no existiera.

—Pero… ¿Estas seguro de lo que sientes? —Había hablado tan suavemente que apenas la había alcanzado a escuchar, ¿Lo estaba cuestionando acerca de sus sentimientos por ella?.

—Le he dicho la verdad, —Se explicó con claridad—, me gusta verla, me gusta cuidarla, me gusta pensar que usted sabe que existo.

—Pero Soujiro… —La muchacha guardó silencio y él la observó extrañado de que sus pequeñas manos se enredaran de aquella manera contra sus rodillas, como si decir lo siguiente no estuviera del todo en sus planes—. Ahora sé que existes… —Un relámpago iluminó por unos instantes la estancia y luego un trueno resonó con fuerza por todo el salón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet:** ¡Hola!, bueno por fin acabe este capitulo, pensé que en vacaciones me tardaría menos en escribir pero la verdad es que no pude estar mas equivocada, mi agenda a estado llena toda la semana (me gradué de computación, fui a inscribirme a la prepa, compre boletos de autobús…) y soy afortunada si puedo sentarme un ratito a escribir. Para rematar me voy a Guadalajara y creo que estaré fuera de los fics por lo menos por unos 10 días, así que adiós actualizaciones por un tiempo je,je, lo lamento mucho pero ya después me pondré al día.

AGRADEZCO A: **Gabyhiatt **gracias por comentar, veo que tu al igual que yo ya hemos caído bajo el embrujo de esta parejita, **Dark Jasmy**, **Cecilia**, **Lau **gracias por tus ánimos y espero haber bajado el ritmo del fic en este capitulo es que necesitaba que fuera un poco rápido en el anterior y por ultimo **Tommy Hiragizawa **este fic esta dedicado especialmente a ti como regalo de despedida, amiga ¿Por qué tienes que irte a España?, te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero bueno solo espero que te vaya muy bien y conozcas muchos lugares bonitos, ¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR! Bueno me voy, cuídense mucho y pasen felices vacaciones Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Este capitulo cambió tanto en las pequeñas cosas que al final creo que tomó un aire diferente a la primera versión, sin embargo los hechos sigues inalterables. En mis inicios me parece que tanto mi Soujiro como mi Misao estaban medio bipolares —horror—. Un beso Ciao

_4 de Abril del 2011 Lunes_


	3. En tu cumpleaños

**PRISIONEROS**

**Capitulo 3: En tu cumpleaños**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

—Pero Soujiro…- Misao guardó silencio y Soujiro la observó preguntándose porque lucía como si en realidad no quisiera decir lo siguiente—. Ahora sé que existes. —Un relámpago iluminó por unos instantes la estancia y luego un trueno resonó con fuerza por todo el salón.

—Sí, ahora lo sabe, —el muchacho sonrió mientras se mordía levemente el labio—, sólo que no sé si haya sido la mejor forma.

—Bueno, si salimos con vida de aquí por lo menos tendré una anécdota interesante que contar, no todos los días te encuentras atrapada con una persona que esta enamorada de ti ¿Verdad? —La chica le sonrió lo más divertida que pudo, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ambientes como aquel, al parecer el gesto tuvo resultado porque los hombros del chico parecieron relajarse un poco.

—No se lastimo al resbalar ¿Verdad? —Misao rodó los ojos, ese chico se preocupaba demasiado, tanto que hasta le recordaba por momentos a Himura, aunque bueno, quizás ahora ya sabía la verdadera razón, un furioso sonrojo pugnó por aparecer en su rostro y tuvo que decir algo brusco para no delatarse.

—¡Ya, siempre te estas preocupando!, parece que fueras mi padre o algo así.

—Lo siento. —El chico inclinó la cabeza y ocultó su mirada, le hubiera gustado que ella siguiera llamándolo por su nombre, pero eso no era algo que pudiera pedirle.

—¿Y ahora te vas a poner sensible? —Sin embargo Misao no era muy buena leyendo sentimientos y mucho menos tratando con ellos—.Vamos el Soujiro Seta que conocí no era así.

—¿El que conoció?

—Bueno, conocer, conocer, pues no, pero tenía la impresión de que eras un muchacho muy fuerte y ¿Cómo decirlo?, supongo que "alegre" podría ser el término.

—¿Así como usted?

—Err… —Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas enrojecieron—. Bueno yo, yo quiero decir, quiero decir… ¡Ay!, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —La joven hizo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos desvió la mirada, el joven Tenken parpadeó, aún no era del todo bueno entendiendo los cambios de humor de las personas que lo rodeaban, aunque debía admitir que eso también le gustaba de ella, la capacidad de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, lo que la hacía tan diferente a él, pasara lo que pasara empezaba a sentir que no se arrepentiría de sus sentimientos.

—Entonces quiere que vuelva a ser el de antes ¿No?

—¡Yo no dije eso!

—Bueno, de cierta forma creo que sí.

—No, sólo comente que me parecía que…

—Que le parecía que yo era diferente y que le gustaba mas como era antes.

—¡Yo no dije que me gustaba mas! —Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron y un largo discurso de su amor verdadero se atoró en su garganta antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar.

—Bueno pero así es ¿No? —El chico clavó en los ojos azul cielo una mirada de ingenuidad y la joven sintió que sus orejas se encendían.

—¿Sabes que?, ¡mejor vuelve a ser el niño sensible de hace rato! —Soujiro echó la cabeza hacía atrás y dejo escapar una sonora carcajada, la señorita Yumi también solía decir que tenía mas de una cara escondida tras su peculiar sonrisa, la verdad ni el mismo era consciente de la cantidad de personalidades que era capaz de representar cuando así lo ameritaba la ocasión, Misao escuchó la potente risa y frunció el ceño, y ahora ¿Qué mosca le había picado a ese chiquillo loco?.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las llamas que momentos antes se extendían como hogueras hacía el cielo ahora se apagaban rápidamente por efecto del agua que caía a torrenciales sobre la ciudad de Kyoto, a lo largo de toda la calle un fuerte olor a madera quemada y cuerpos chamuscados ponía a la población en alerta, muchos curiosos habían salido a investigar a que se debía el alboroto y su sorpresa no podía ser mayor que la que se llevaban cuando observaban el horror de la masacre que se había llevado a cabo en donde antes se alzaba majestuosa la vivienda del primer ministro, algunos intentaron ayudar en algo, pero ya toda causa parecía estar perdida, entre los escombros encontrar a alguien con vida sería un milagro.

Sin embargo y para tranquilidad de la población un grupo Oniwabanshu surgió aparecido de la nada y con gran ímpetu se dio a la tarea de retirar los escombros en busca de sobrevivientes, todos podían estar tranquilos los ninjas mas capacitados de todo Japón estaban ahí, velando por su seguridad, aunque ¿Dónde se encontraba la simpática chica que solía liderarlos de un tiempo a la fecha?.

¿Dónde esta? Eso mismo se preguntaba Aoshi mientras retiraba los escombros aún humeantes de la anterior mansión, si acaso las deducciones del anciano eran ciertas y Shiro y ella se habían adelantado a ese lugar lo mas probable es que hubieran muerto en el derrumbe… ¿Morir?, no eso era imposible, Misao era una chica muy fuerte, una ninja de lo mejor, él mismo la había entrenado, era imposible que se hubiera quedado adentro esperando que el techo se viniera abajo y la aniquilara, no, eso no era posible…

—Kuro ¿Algún rastro de ellos? —El grueso ninja negó con la cabeza, a su alrededor sólo había cuerpos chamuscados y todos ellos de hombres con una apariencia muy poco respetable, fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado en ese lugar el asunto no le olía a nada bueno y empezaba a dudar de que el incendio se hubiera producido por un accidente.

—A mi parecer…

—Todos pensamos lo mismo. —Lo interrumpió Okina que en esos momentos levantaba una gruesa tranca.

—Sólo espero que ese par haya conseguido escapar. —En un movimiento reflejo todos asintieron con la cabeza, Omasu que estaba parada sobre una gran piedra que sobresalía de los escombros paseó por segunda ocasión la vista entre la masacre bajo sus pies, ni un quejido, ni una respiración perdida, nada, sólo cenizas, sólo una nube de muerte y desolación que le mataba el espíritu y hacía llorar a su alma, ¿Sería posible?, ¿Acaso sus amigos estaban muertos?, un intenso escalofrío y un súbito deseo de romper en lagrimas se apodero de su cuerpo, sabía que no estaba bien, un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos, de hecho un ninja no debería tener sentimientos, cuanto daría porque en esos momentos fuera así, cerrando los ojos recordó la ultima vez que había visto a Shiro.

Ella estaba de pie en la cocina, se entretenía moviendo el caldo de una enorme olla hirviendo, ese día le tocaba cocinar, Okon y Kuro estaban trabajando de meseros y los demás estaban tomándose un respiro del ajetreo común del Aoiya.

—Que pesado. —Había dejado escapar un suspiro pasandose el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa, la cocina era realmente un horno y ella estaba ahí, cociéndose poco a poco como si fuera una verdura al vapor.

—¿Cansada? —La chica desvió la vista y se encontró con Shiro quien estaba sentado a medias sobre la mesa de picar y robaba unos cuantos trozos de zanahoria que luego se metía a la boca degustándolos como si fueran una verdadera delicia.

—¡Hey, no robes la comida!

—Omasu, Omasu, Omasu, la vida es corta, una zanahoria de mas, una zanahoria de menos ¿A quien le importa?

—Sí claro, como tú no te pasaste una hora entera pelándolas y cortándolas —reclamó la chica bastante ofuscada mientras un ligero hilo de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello.

—¡Oh pero por Dios chica que te estas deshaciendo! —exclamó simulando sorpresa el joven ninja mientras señalaba el cuello de su compañera.

—¡Que te importa, si vas a venir a criticarme es mejor que te vayas! —contestó la muchacha bastante molesta y algo apenada por el hecho de estar sudando de esa forma frente al joven.

—Vamos, vamos, pero que agresiva andas hoy. —El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y giró la vista hacía la ventana, Omasu le iba a contestar con algún otro insulto pero prefirió callarse al ver que aparentemente se había calmado, pasados algunos segundos en que no se escucho nada mas que el suave movimiento del cucharón en la olla Shiro volvió a alzar la voz: —. Mira, ahí viene Okina ¿Qué habrá ido a hacer al bosque?

—Creo que fue a hablar con Misao que esta entrenando, aún sigue molesto por la herida de bala que se hizo y no es para menos, pudo haber salido muy malherida, se salvo por un pelo.

—Entiendo… —Shiro miró con melancolía hacía afuera, Omasu lo observó fijamente, era tan alto y apuesto, tenía esos ojos castaños tan soñadores y esa sonrisa burlona y arrogante que hacía juego con su actitud despreocupada—. ¡Oh, mira!, una paloma. —Shiro giró la vista y parpadeo al ver que Omasu lo observaba—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¡No, no, nada! —Negó la chica al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente, que tonta había sido al dejar escapar sus pensamientos frente a él.

—¿Crees que traiga noticias importantes?

—¿Eh?, ¿Quién?

—Pues la paloma tontita.

—¿Paloma? —Omasu que no le había estado prestando atención parpadeó confundida.

—¡Ay!, tu ni me haces caso, mejor voy a preguntarle a Misao, ella si me pone atención y hacemos cosas emocionantes. —Sin agregar mas el muchacho salió de la cocina dejando a Omasu con la palabra en la boca y un sentimiento de amargura en el corazón ¿Cosas emocionantes?, claro, Misao era una chica muy divertida y arrojada, en cambio ella era mas tranquila y pensaba mas las cosas antes de decidirse a hacerlas, era normal y absolutamente comprensible que Shiro prefiriera a la líder Oni, absolutamente comprensible, la joven ninja se mordió un labio y siguió su labor, su mente estaba en blanco, ya no quería pensar en nada.

Esa había sido la ultima vez que había visto a Shiro, estaba segura de que él y Misao habían acabado en ese lugar pero aún así se resistía a pensar que estuvieran muertos, no, no podía ser posible.

—¡AHHHH! —La joven ninja salió de sus cavilaciones ante el grito de dolor y giró la vista, Aoshi llevaba en sus hombros a un hombre y al llegar a un lugar seguro lo había dejado caer como costal de papas al suelo.

—Aoshi, no creo que esa sea forma de tratar a un herido. —Lo reconvino suavemente Okina.

—Esta vivo y eso es lo que importa, ahora tenemos asuntos mas importantes que atender que los buenos tratos —contestó con voz glacial el joven mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a los escombros, el anciano negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña con la mano a Kuro.

—Kuro, encárgate de los heridos que vayan saliendo.

—Bien. —El joven se arrodilló ante un hombre que se retorcía de dolor, al parecer su pierna estaba quebrada, no tenía caso interrogarlo en esos momentos.

—Vaya problema. —Okon se echó a las espaldas a un hombre medio chamuscado, pero que aún respiraba y lo depositó suavemente al lado de Kuro—. Hay pocos sobrevivientes así que intenta que no se te muera ninguno.

—Eso hago. —contestó el ninja entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Escuchen! —Todos se quedaron quietos ante la imperiosa orden del antiguo okashira, entre el estruendo de la lluvia era casi imposible detectar algún otro ruido pero Aoshi se erguía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos sobre el pecho como si detectara algún sonido importante.

Omasu que se encontraba desesperada se concentro lo mas que pudo, si Aoshi podía escuchar algo seguramente ella también lo lograría, era una ninja, un miembro del Oniwabanshu.

—¡Ya lo oigo! —La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa—, ¡es una respiración! —Todos los demás, a excepción de Aoshi, voltearon a verla con asombro, la chica salió corriendo como una flecha hacía la, antiguamente, ala derecha de la mansión y se agachó frente a unos escombros ahusando el oído, la respiración era suave, casi imperceptible y bastante dificultosa, como si la vida se le fuera en ello la joven empezó a quitar los escombros con sus manos, en cuestión de segundos se le unieron Okon y Okina, Aoshi estaba parado tras ellos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Poco a poco la madera fue quedando a un lado, entre las cenizas surgió un brazo musculoso con una cinta azul atada desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo, Omasu estuvo tentada a dejar escapar un grito, en cualquier lugar del planeta podría reconocer ese brazo y era seguro de que su poseedor se encontraba vivo.

—Vamos quitemos esta tranca. —Okina se paró a la derecha y con ayuda de las dos jóvenes rodó una gran barra que estaba aprisionando el cuerpo del muchacho, Aoshi cambió su semblante a uno de ligera preocupación cuando notó el estado en el que se encontraba el ninja, tenía algunas heridas de bala de las cuales se había salvado casi milagrosamente, todo su atuendo se encontraba ligeramente quemado, de una de sus rodillas surgía un verdadero río de sangre y tenía una fea herida en la frente, era un milagro que estuviera vivo.

—¡Shiro! —Omasu se tapo la boca con una mano y observó con ojos vidriosos la imagen frente a ella.

—Debemos atenderlo. —Aoshi se paso uno de los brazos del chico por los hombros y halándolo de la cintura se dispuso a llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que lo atendieran, ahora estaba seguro, Misao debía estar allí, Shiro era la prueba viviente ahora tenía la completa certeza pero… por mas que se había concentrado la respiración de Shiro era la única que se podía percibir en ese mar de muerte—. Demonios… —El joven apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea oscura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Creo que esta amaneciendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Soujiro oteó la oscuridad que los rodeaba con ojos confundidos.

—Porque hay un poquito menos de oscuridad y huelo el aire matinal que se cuela por el techo.

-Aire matinal?, vaya, cuantas virtudes tiene señorita.

—¿Tu crees? —Misao ladeó la cabeza.

—Claro, si no fuera así yo no… —El chico tragó saliva—. Yo no… yo no estuviera tan a gusto en este lugar. —Muy bien eso no había sonado muy inteligente pero estarle repitiendo a la ninja que le gustaba casi demencialmente no era un buen plan para conquistarla ¿Verdad?, Misao que había entendido a la perfección lo que el muchacho había intentado decir hizo como si no hubiera sospechado nada y estiró los brazos hacía arriba dejando salir un potente bostezo.

—Dormí muy mal, si vamos a quedarnos aquí mas tiempo mas vale que encontremos un buen lecho ¿No crees?

—No se preocupe, de aquel lado hay dos futones me parece, y si solo hubiera uno yo le cedería el lugar.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que. —Misao se mordió el labio suavemente, ese muchacho era la caballerosidad andando, no entendía como era posible que fuera al mismo tiempo un peligroso y cruel asesino, pero bueno si recordaba a Himura las cosas ya no parecían tan extrañas. Sólo el señor Aoshi se veía peligroso en todo momento pensó con algo de tristeza y nostalgia ¿Algún día volvería a ver aquel hombre de ojos azules como hielo?, ¿Algún día volvería a llevarle una taza de té en la soledad del templo?, una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro, primero tendría que preocuparse por escapar de ese lugar, hacía algunas horas Soujiro había subido las escaleras y había aporreado la trampilla con todas las partes de su cuerpo, la había empujado con un hombro, con ambas manos, le había dado de patadas, se había puesto de cabeza y haciendo fuerza con las rodillas había empujado la madera con los pies, finalmente y ya casi completamente rabioso le había dado de espadazos como un demente pero nada, la trampilla estaba herméticamente cerrada, seguramente había quedado cubierta por un montón de escombros, solo podrían salir cuando a alguien se le ocurriera quitarles todo de encima. Seguramente se quedaría ahí encerrada por todo un año, Soujiro que la observaba alumbrándola con el candelabro parpadeó confundido ante la gama de sentimientos que se leían en su rostro.

—¿Eh … señorita Misao?

—¡Ah!, lo siento, perdona, —Se disculpó la joven pasándose una mano tras la nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

—¿En que pensaba?

—¡En nada! —Decían que tener sombríos pensamientos sólo empeoraba la situación.

—¿En nada?

—Digo, sí, éste, estaba pensando, —lo cierto es que se acababa de sacar aquella pregunta de la manga pero no importaba—, ¿Por qué eres tan amable y caballeroso?, ¿Quién te enseño?

—¿Usted cree que soy caballeroso?

—No lo creo, —la joven se encogió de hombros—, lo eres, ¿Quién te enseño?

—Pues… —El muchacho puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó la vista al techo.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues no estoy muy seguro, cuando era pequeño vivía con la familia de mi padre, todos ellos eran muy crueles conmigo, me decían que yo era un trabajador, un bastardo, su esclavo, yo no podía ser arrogante o altanero porque estaba en ese lugar por pura caridad, tenía que ser humilde y agradecido.

—Entiendo… —Misao bajó la vista, la infancia de Soujiro había sido muy dura, ella había perdido a toda su familia, pero siempre hubo alguien bondadoso a su lado, en cambio él…—. Pero…

—¿Si? —Soujiro levantó un poco mas el candelabro, estaban parados frente a frente y los separaba un escaso metro de distancia.

—Entiendo que fueras así cuando eras niño, pero ¿como es que creciste siendo igual?, digo, eras el número uno de todo el Juppon Gatana, eras un espadachín de altura, el Tenken Soujiro, ¿Cómo es que no te sentiste superior? —Soujiro la miró amablemente, sus ojos parecieron sonreír ante el ultimo comentario.

—¿Cómo sabe que no me sentí superior?

—¿Eh?

—Claro que me sentía superior, yo era el mejor, después del señor Shishio claro esta. —El joven se sentó en el suelo y puso el candelabro a un lado como si recordara días pasados, Misao hizo lo mismo poniendo cuidado en no lastimar su tobillo—. Tenía una enorme confianza en mi mismo, si me decían mata a tal persona yo la mataba, no importaba cuanta vigilancia hubiera, no importaba si había armas de fuego defendiéndolo, nadie podía superar mi velocidad, era un reto, era sentir una adrenalina increíble, era la diversión pura, yo no necesitaba andar pregonando a los vientos que era el mejor, todos lo sabían de antemano, por otro lado el señor Shishio solía decir que un hombre se sustenta de hechos y no de palabras, por lo general los que suelen alardear de su fuerza son los mas débiles. —Misao asintió en silencio y él apoyo las manos en el suelo tras de si y miró hacía el techo rompiendo el contacto visual que mantenía con ella—. Creo que los asesinos no son personas tan malas como las pintan, aunque suene mal decirlo creo que a veces es necesario matar, un hombre pelea por sus ideales y extermina por ellos a los hombres que se interponen en su camino, el más fuerte sobrevivirá y el débil morirá pero…

—Pero… —repitió Misao observándolo atentamente.

—Pero con las mujeres es diferente, las mujeres son seres delicados, pocas mujeres merecen la muerte, un hombre entre mas fuerte sea debe ser mas delicado con ellas, aunque a veces, no he de negarlo, creo que las mujeres son tan inteligentes que te hacen caer en una trampa sin que te des cuenta siquiera.

—¿A que te refieres? —El joven inclinó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y la boca curvada en una sonrisa.

—Es que una vez una mujer casi nos mata al señor Shishio y a mi.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Misao incrédula.

—Si, el señor Shishio había decidido que entraríamos a un pueblo a robar comida y algunos vendajes sin embargo no fue necesario robarlos porque una mujer se ofreció a dárnoslos, se veía muy preocupada por las heridas del señor Shishio y se mostró muy amable conmigo, incluso me regalo un trompo… —Soujiro guardó silencio un momento mientras recordaba el colorido juguete, era un trompo de madera con rayas moradas, verdes, azules y rojas recorriéndolo de derecha a izquierda, la cuerda era larga, tanto que si Soujiro estiraba el brazo hacía el cielo la punta quedaba rozándole la planta de los pies.

—¿Y luego que pasó? —Misao que no soportaba aguantar la curiosidad le jaló un poco los pies con aire suplicante.

—Ah, sí, pues la mujer nos permitió quedarnos en su casa, nos dio para dormir el granero y antes de que se apagaran todas las luces me llevó un vaso de leche tibia, me miraba muy dulcemente y decía que yo sería su pequeño secreto, que no le diría a nadie donde estaba, después de eso se hizo la oscuridad, yo me quede largo rato tendido sobre la paja viendo el techo con mis ojos completamente abiertos, de pronto escuche la voz del señor Shishio diciéndome que si confiaba en esa mujer, yo guarde silencio un momento y luego le dije que era extraño que hubiera dicho que yo sería su pequeño secreto y no que nosotros seríamos su secreto, el señor Shishio sonrío y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me levantara, "_Vamonos, esta es una trampa, te quieren separar de mi"_ yo asentí con la cabeza e intente pararme pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y somnoliento a pesar de que mi mente funcionaba bien, después de eso todo fue como si lo estuviera viendo desde afuera, el señor Shishio me cargó e intento huir por una ventana pero ya todos los aldeanos estaban preparados con azadones, palas e incluso algunas espadas y armas de fuego, sabían quien era el señor Shishio y también sabían de la jugosa recompensa que se ofrecía por su cabeza, la mujer había sido un señuelo, no hace falta decir que el señor Shishio los mato a todos, en esas ocasiones no nos importaba mucho el genero, los enemigos son los enemigos después de todo. —El muchacho volvió la vista al techo nuevamente, recordaba ese día, el señor Shishio tenía el brazo izquierdo ocupado en cargarlo como si se tratara de algún costal y con el brazo derecho iba abriendo una senda de muerte, así había terminado con la cara bañada en sangre cuando abandonaron el lugar, las palabras de su tutor se repitieron en su cabeza en ese instante como un eco "_Parece que te manchaste de jugo de fresa_" y luego una sonora carcajada, no había entendido hasta mucho después que aquel jugo de fresa estaría en su rostro muchas más veces de las que alcanzaría a recordar.

—Se oye bastante tétrico. —comentó Misao poniendo una mano sobre su propio hombro como si intentara abrazarse a si misma sacando a Soujiro de sus cavilaciones.

—Oh no, era muy divertido, digo, bueno, ¿para que le miento?, yo no sentía desagrado por matar, tampoco sentía placer, simplemente lo hacía intentando que pareciera entretenido, a estas alturas ni yo sé si era divertido o eso era lo que mi mente me obligaba a creer para no acabar loco.

—Supongo que nuestra mente tiene formas de protegerse. —murmuró la chica bajando los ojos al piso mientras unos recuerdos dolorosos se colaban como un espejismo en su mente.

—Por cierto, ¿Tiene hambre?

—¿Eh? —A Misao el comentario la había tomado desprevenida y alzó la mirada azorada.

—¿Qué si tiene hambre?, es que desde ayer que no comemos nada, espéreme aquí un momento ahora vuelvo. —Diciendo y haciendo el muchacho tomó el candelabro y se alejó hacía la izquierda del salón, Misao podía ver entre la penumbra como el muchacho movía paquetes en la alacena y separaba unos de otros—. Bueno creo que…

—¿Si?

—Creo que vamos a tener que comer galletas. —dijo el chico con un suspiro volviendo con un paquete y arrodillándose frente a Misao, la chica tragó saliva y movió su cabeza hacía atrás un poco, Soujiro se había puesto tan cerca de ella que casi sentía que podía rozar su cabello con la frente, pero el joven en cambio no se había dado cuenta e inspeccionaba con curiosidad el paquete que estaba entre sus manos—. Que raro, nunca había visto algo así antes. —Soujiro alzó una ceja y pasó el paquetito de una mano a la otra mientras Misao se ponía lívida como un fantasma, estaban tan peligrosamente juntos que si Soujiro levantara la vista sus rostros quedarían juntos—. Tal vez sea extranjero… —La respiración de la joven ninja empezó a volverse acelerada, estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca—. O quizás sea algún invento de este país, no todo lo bueno debe ser obligatoriamente de fuera ¿verdad? —¡Ahh! Misao no le prestaba atención a las tonterías de Soujiro, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?, si levantaba la vista, si se atrevía a levantar la vista…

—¿Verdad? —Al no obtener respuesta Soujiro repitió la pregunta y casi como en cámara lenta levantó la vista, un segundo, un instante los ojos azul oscuro chocaron de frente con los azul claro, en una chispa, en un fragmento de tiempo el calido aliento de la fresca boca de Misao se metió en la nariz de Soujiro inundando sus pulmones, pero solo un momento.

—¡AHHHH! —Misao negó frenéticamente con la cabeza al tiempo que de un certero empujón mandaba a volar al joven Tenken al suelo—. ¡Que intentabas! —gritó sofocadamente la chica.

—Nada se lo juro. —Se excusó Soujiro aún con el paquetito de galletas entre las manos y una cara de completa perplejidad.

—¡Soujiro eres un tonto!

—Pero, pero… ¿Qué hice?

MOMENTOS DESPUES…

Misao se encontraba sentada en el futón leyendo un libro sobre los disturbios del final de la era Tokugawa, en ningún momento nadie mencionaba a los Oniwabanshu, aunque claro era normal, los ninjas se caracterizaban por ser grupos secretos (bueno sería mejor decir que eso era en el pasado porque el grupo de Misao era mas conocido que la policía), la muchacha leía con detenimiento cada pagina, el nombre de Battousai si se mencionaba en algunos lugares pero era algo así como una leyenda algo borrosa que nadie sabía si era verdad o mentira a ciencia cierta, por otro lado Saito si aparecía y tenía una gran importancia en el curso de la historia y del Shinsengumi.

—Vaya, este lobo si que es todo un personaje. —murmuró la jovencita ladeando un poco la cabeza, Soujiro que la observaba desde un rincón iba a preguntarle que era lo que había dicho pero decidió no hacerlo, desde el incidente de la mañana Misao lo había castigado y tenía que estar a cinco metros de distancia mínimo hasta que se le pasara el coraje. A decir verdad el chico pensaba que Misao no estaba realmente enojada con él pero valía mas no tentar su suerte, aunque por otro lado no tenía nada interesante que hacer, ya había recorrido todo el lugar a oscuras y ya se había golpeado la cantidad suficiente de veces para notar donde estaba exactamente cada estantería y cada bordo del terreno.

El joven pensó con algo de tristeza que si al menos supiera leer tendría una excusa para estar cerca de Misao bajo la acogedora luz del fuego pero como no era así tenía que permanecer en su sitio, debían ser muy interesantes las cosas que estaban impresas en ese papel que leía Misao porque ella se veía bastante concentrada en su lectura y de vez en cuando hacía comentarios a la nada sin despegar los ojos del papel, sí, seguramente era una buena forma de matar el tiempo pero cuando era mas joven no tenía ni un minuto que desperdiciar, cuando era un niño solo vivía para entrenar, para ser mas fuerte, y después para alcanzar la perfección, nunca había tenido tiempo para otra cosa, el señor Shishio sabía leer y Yumi también, Soujiro los admiraba mucho a los dos, la señorita Yumi era una mujer muy culta, sabía hacer muchas cosas y también tocaba un extraño instrumento de cuerdas que producía un sonido encantador, el joven se concentró en recordar como se llamaba aquella cosa pero no lo consiguió así que dando un suspiro volvió a su tarea de observador.

Misao por su parte seguía enfrascada en su lectura, la historia del Shinsengumi era en verdad bastante interesante, el Oniwabanshu había estado del lado de los lobos de Mibu en aquel tiempo, a la joven le causaba gracia ver que ahora ella y Saito no se podían ver sin terminar en los sarcasmos, era en verdad muy gracioso.

—¿Eh? —Misao giró la vista hacía un lado, Soujiro la estaba observando fijamente y empezaba a desconcentrarla—. Oye ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer? —El joven negó con la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, Misao dejo escapar un suspiro—. Pues invéntate algo.

—Lo que pasa es que esta demasiado oscuro para intentar cualquier cosa, y no quisiera producir algún desperfecto intentando entrenar con mi espada.

—Eso es lo de menos, cuando entrenas con algo filoso es lógico que termines cortando una que otra cosilla que no debía ser cortada.

—¿Cosilla?

—Si como por ejemplo las barbas de algún viejo libidinoso o el cabello rojo de alguno de tus amigos. —Soujiro tragó saliva mientras abría los ojos, se estaba refiriendo al viejo Okina y al señor Himura ¿Verdad?—. Como sea, yo no te diré nada si rompes algún plato o le cortas la pata a una estantería, es lo de menos si vamos a estar tanto tiempo encerrados aquí.

—¿Cree que tardaran en sacarnos? —La muchacha suspiró.

—Yo creo que sí. —Un silencio cayó sobre ambos jóvenes y por un momento sólo pudieron oírse sus tranquilas respiraciones—. Bueno pero como sea, pasando este día yo creo que ya no me importaran los demás.

—¿Pasando este día? —pregunto extrañado el muchacho al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

—Ah, sí es que… —Misao miró al techo con una sonrisa divertida y luego volteó su rostro hacía Soujiro cerrando los ojos—. Es que hoy cumplo años.

—¡¿Qué? —Soujiro se había quedado helado, por mas que había investigado sobre su vida no conocía ese dato—. Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, casi nadie lo sabe y los que lo saben casi nunca se acuerdan.

—Entonces cumple diecisiete años.

—Exacto. —respondió Misao guiñándole un ojo—. Por lo general las únicas que se acuerdan son Omasu y Okon, a veces a Okon se le olvida pero Omasu nunca falla, siempre cocina un pastel para mi y lo comemos en la cena, después de eso vamos a dar una vuelta por el río, pasamos caminando por el puente y vemos la luna reflejada en sus aguas, es un momento de mucha paz que a mi me gusta mucho disfrutar al lado de mi amiga. —Misao guardó silencio un momento recordando que si ese día estuviera en el Aoiya Omasu estaría regañando a Shiro una vez mas por haber olvidado ese importante día y Okina habría salido corriendo al centro a comprar un regalo de ultimo momento, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro, claro que las cosas no eran así, ahí estaba ella atrapada en un sótano y Shiro sabrá dios donde y quien sabe si aún con vida.

—Parece que sus cumpleaños eran muy bonitos. —Misao abrió la boca para preguntarle como eran los suyos pero decidió mejor quedarse callada, el cumpleaños de un niño acompañado por una sarta de asesinos y delincuentes no debía ser muy agradable de imaginar, menos aún de recordar, así que se vio a si misma contestando que sí, que sus cumpleaños solían ser muy agradables.

—Pero ahora estamos tu y yo aquí atrapados y creo que tendrá que pasar como si fuera cualquier otro día e incluso un poquito peor porque estamos prisioneros en este lugar sin mas luz que esta cosa. —La chica señaló el candelabro con un gesto desenfadado y luego se tiro de espaldas en el futón.

—¿Tiene sueño?

—Un poco, es que no dormimos ayer.

—Ya veo, debería descansar.

—Tu también deberías hacerlo. —exclamó la joven apoyándose en sus codos y viéndolo con preocupación.

—Lo que pasa es que solo hay un futón y deseo cedérselo a usted —respondió el muchacho con simpleza, en su primera inspección le había parecido que había dos futones pero en realidad era uno solo, simplemente que era un futón matrimonial, una verdadera desgracia porque ahora él se vería obligado a dormir en el piso apoyado en la pared todo el tiempo que estuvieran en ese lugar, cierto que todos los espadachines solían dormir así en tiempos de guerra pero a ser sinceros a Soujiro jamás le había gustado, le dolía la espalda y se le entumecía el trasero, además no podía dormirse, la cabeza se le iba de lado y amanecía con el cuello torcido era un verdadero tormento, claro que no se iba a poner a hacerle todas esas confesiones a Misao, lo ultimo que quería era que la joven se preocupara o se sintiera culpable.

—Bueno como quieras, pero luego te acuestas tú ¿Bien? —El muchacho se la quedo viendo sin responder y la joven que ya se sentía muy cansada dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos, hacía bastante frío en aquel lugar pero tenía mucho sueño para preocuparse por eso.

…**..**

…**..**

…

…

**..**

**.**

Misao abrió los ojos poco a poco, sus parpados estaban pesados y sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera adormilado y aún flotando en el umbral del sueño, su cabello recogido en una trenza cayó junto a su rostro así que lo apartó con una mano, una sabana cubría su cuerpo y la retiró suavemente acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que la rodeaba, a esos chispazos de fuego que brillaban a su alrededor, rodeándola por completo como en un circulo, como en alguna especie de ritual.

—¿Ah? —Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir como obligando a su cuerpo a despertar por completo, al ver que la imagen frente a ella seguía igual se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano pero la imagen no desaparecía, un montón de lucecitas, un montón de pequeñas lenguas de fuego oscilaban a su alrededor rodeándola y abriendo un camino un poco mas adelante, ¿Seguía soñando? parpadeó confundida y se puso a gatas observando el caminito de fuego ¿Qué se suponía que hacía uno en sus sueños si había un caminito de luces enfrente?, ni siquiera lo medito y ya se encontraba a cuatro patas gateando entre aquellas lucecitas, el gusto no le duró mucho y finalmente el camino de fuego se acabó, frente a ella estaba el candelabro que Soujiro y ella habían estado usando, iluminando un plato lleno de panes con mermelada y un paquete con un bonito moño dorado, la chica sacudió la cabeza, seguramente aún seguía durmiendo y estaba soñando cosas sin sentido.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —La voz de Soujiro le hizo voltear la vista hacía arriba, ahí estaba el joven de los ojos azul oscuro observándola con aquella mirada que parecía sonreír se preguntó si aquello era parte del sueño, si era así ciertamente le gustaría soñar más seguido, él por su parte pensó que así como estaba, caminando a gatas como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y viendo hacía arriba con cara de sorpresa, se veía simplemente adorable, la joven pasó saliva y parpadeo entreabriendo la boca, Soujiro cerro los ojos presa de un sentimiento que no había sentido antes, en ese momento le pareció como si sus labios pidieran por los de ella.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Volvió a repetir el jovencito poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, no era el momento para pensar cosas tan extrañas.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto?

—¿El fuego? —Misao asintió con la cabeza.

—Encontré estas extrañas velitas metidas en una cajita y también una caja de fósforos, después todo fue cuestión de acomodar las velitas e irlas encendiendo, me alegro que haya podido terminar antes de que usted despertara.

—Pues fue una gran sorpresa. —exclamó la muchacha sentándose sobre sus talones.

—Eso me alegra. —respondió el jovencito sonriendo con toda la cara, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó la muchacha refiriéndose a la comida al tiempo que desviaba la vista de esos acogedores ojos azules que parecían un lugar tibio y acogedor para perderse en ellos.

—Ah, eso, pues después de remover mucho encontré pan reciente, me supongo que alguien planeaba esconderse aquí por algún tiempo y por eso tenía preparadas algunas cosas recién hechas, la mermelada la encontré en esos tarritos. —El joven señaló con una mano hacía atrás.

—Ya veo. —Misao sonrió mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos en un aplauso entusiasmado— ¡Que bueno eres Soujiro! —El muchacho abrió los ojos y un ligero rubor se esparció bajo sus ojos, ella había vuelto a llamarlo por su nombre.

—No, no es nada. —Y se preguntó porque algo tan pequeño podía ponerlo tan feliz.

—¡Ahora vamos a comer!, ¿Si?

—Sí. —El muchacho se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y tomó uno de los panecillos, Misao miró todo con profundo placer y luego se llevó a la boca un pan con mermelada de fresa encima.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó mientras sonreía y ladeaba la cabeza cerrando los ojos, Soujiro la observó de medio lado, en aquel momento, sonriendo y feliz, le parecía hermosa, sus sentimientos eran tan sinceros que siempre estaban a flor de piel, nunca ocultaba nada, en su rostro se podía leer perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo y aquello le agradaba, porque ella no era como él—. ¡Pero come tú también! —Lo insto la joven regañándolo con la mirada.

—¡Ah!, ¡Sí! —El chico se metió un pedazo de pan en la boca y en su intento de comerlo rápidamente se atraganto y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Eres muy amable al hacer esto por mi, en serio… —Misao había dejado de sonreír y miraba al piso jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, Soujiro por su parte tenía las pupilas dilatadas y hacía esfuerzos por llevar aire a sus pulmones—. No te conozco muy bien que digamos pero creo que eres una buena persona, —Misao continuó, el muchacho intentaba jadear pero le era imposible, sus ojos estaban cada vez mas vidriosos—, aunque no lo creas siempre recordare este día como uno muy especial. —El joven ya se sentía a punto de desmayar y empezó a golpearse el pecho con un puño mientras hacía desesperados intentos por tragar—. Soujiro Seta, seamos buenos amigos ¿Si? —La chica alzó la vista y parpadeó Soujiro la veía con los ojos completamente abiertos y una carita de dolor.

—Ya pude…

—¿Ya pudiste que? —preguntó la joven ninja haciendo una mueca de desencanto, ella abriéndole el corazón y el muy tonto en otro lado.

—Ya pude pasármelo.

—¿Pasártelo?, ¿Te estabas ahogando? —Soujiro asintió en silencio y Misao lo vio fijamente por espacio de unos segundos antes de estallar en una carcajada.

—Lo siento señorita Misao pero ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó el joven Tenken carraspeando para que su garganta volviera a la normalidad.

—Yo hablando de cosas tontas y tu ahogándote frente a mi y no me pides ayuda. — contestó la muchacha sin dejar de reír—. Si vamos a ser amigos o lo que sea debemos tenernos confianza ¿No? —Soujiro entreabrió un poco la boca, había dicho "Amigos o lo que sea", tenía esperanzas.

—Sí. —El muchacho asintió inclinando la cabeza, Misao torció la boca, si iban a ser amigos le gustaría que empezaran por quitar tantos formalismos de su relación, el que le dijera señorita y esa forma tan extremadamente respetuosa que tenía para tratarla no le agradaba mucho, pero por el momento aún no se lo diría, esperaría hasta que se le escapara por si mismo sin que se diera cuenta.

—Vaya, esta anocheciendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Soujiro mientras ponía ojitos de puntito y miraba en todas las direcciones como si fuera a encontrar un letrero que anunciaba que se estaba haciendo de noche.

—Es que el aire se esta haciendo mas frío y huele a té.

—¿En serio? —Soujiro alzó la cabeza hacía arriba e hizo un gracioso movimiento con su nariz—. Pues yo no huelo a nada. —Misao dejo escapar una suave risita y luego volteo a verlo.

—Es natural, en el Oniwabanshu desarrollamos el oído y el olfato para poder espiar al enemigo, también nos enseñan a entender el tiempo.

—Ah, ya veo, el señor Shishio me enseño a usar el Shukuchi y sus variaciones, para eso tenía que entender como es que el viento chocaba contra mi cuerpo, si avanzaba demasiado rápido con una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte corría el peligro de cortarme a mi mismo.

—¡Vaya! —Misao lo miró fijamente—. Recuerdo que cuando peleaste por primera vez con Himura el te ataco con su ki y a ti no te pasó nada, en cambio yo caí al suelo de la impresión.

—Ah sí, lo recuerdo, —Soujiro cerró los ojos como lo había echo en esa lejana ocasión cuando el ataque de Kenshin había pasado a través de él sin producirle el menor efecto—, era parte de mi personalidad no tener sentimientos, por lo tanto los sentimientos de los demás no podían importarme, para hacerlo mas fácil se podría decir que carecía de espíritu ¿Suena extraño?

—Bastante. —exclamó Misao levantando las palmas de las manos hacía arriba.

—He, he, creo que sí. —Él contestó sonriendo, la chica iba a hacerle otra pregunta, pero en ese momento el muchacho dio un ligero cabeceo y luego se sacudió como intentando no quedarse dormido.

—Creo que estas muy cansado, es normal no has dormido desde anteayer, mejor te recuestas un poco ¿Bien?

—No, no es necesario. —respondió el joven rápidamente negando con las manos.

—Claro que es necesario, te estas cayendo, no me engañas, ¡Vamos, vete a dormir!

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! —La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló de regreso por el camino de velas que alumbraban tenuemente sus pasos, ahora que lo pensaba alguien debía apagar todo eso, porque aunque se viera muy bonito podían terminar chamuscados, suficiente fuego por ahora había tenido con la explosión de hace unos días, gracias.

—¡Pero espere, espere, antes tiene que abrir mi regalo! —El chico hizo fuerza inconscientemente y la muchacha al sentir el jalón se vio impulsada hacía atrás—. Lo siento. —Soujiro tragó saliva, Misao había chocado con él, su frente había golpeado con su barbilla y tenía las piernas dobladas.

—Auch, no te disculpes, vaya que eres fuerte aún sin espada. —exclamó la joven alzando la vista, Soujiro la tenía sujeta del brazo y veía fijamente los ojos que lo observaban desde abajo, esa piel blanca y ese cabello negro azabache que brillaba en la oscuridad que los rodeaba como un hechizo.

—No, no soy tan fuerte sin mi espada, pero… ¡Tenga! —El joven adelantó la otra mano rápidamente intentando no pensar demasiado en la situación en la que se encontraba y le entregó el paquete con moño dorado que había jalado cuando Misao lo había jalado a el a su vez.

—¿Y esto? —La chica tomó el paquete y Soujiro deshizo su agarre quedándose parado a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Ábralo.

—Sí. —La chica vio por ultima vez con ojos ilusionados el paquete antes de deshacerlo, Soujiro sonreía ante cada movimiento de la joven, disfrutando cada momento de su alborozo juvenil—. ¡Es una yukata! —Misao alzó la prenda con ambas manos y le dio una vuelta entera frente a sus ojos.

—Sí, la encontré guardada en un estante así que deje monedas a cambio y la tome para usted.

—Que lindo eres Soujiro pero no debiste haber pagado por ella.

—¿Ah no?

—Claro que no, estamos aquí encerrados tenemos permitido robar todo lo que se nos antoje.

—¿Ah si? —El joven parpadeó pensando que definitivamente le faltaba mucho sentido común por aprender, por lo pronto iría por sus monedas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—¡Claro! —La joven abrió la yukata y se la puso por encima de su ropa, era de un color azul claro y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas—. Se ve bien ¿No? —Soujiro estuvo tentado de decir que ella se veía bien con todo, tal y como se lo dictaba su naturaleza simple, pero se mordió la lengua y en vez de eso asintió con la cabeza con su inseparable sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

—Esta hermosa en serio… —Misao volvió a admirarse dando una vuelta con la yukata encima, pero luego sus azules ojos brillaron—. ¡Ahora a dormir!

—¿Eh?

—Sí, ni creas que ya se me olvido, debes descansar, vamos.

—¿Pero?

—Pero nada, muévete. —La chica volvió a tomarlo del brazo y con una gran sonrisa lo jaló nuevamente en camino al futón.

—Pero señorita Misao…

—¡Nada! —Las tintineantes lucecitas parecían danzar a su paso como si les sonrieran y Soujiro sintió un agradable calor recorrerlo, desde el brazo que Misao sujetaba con su calida mano, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo— Muy bien, ahora duérmete. —Misao hizo el intento de arrojarlo sobre el futón pero en el momento en que adelantaba su mano su tobillo lastimado le falló y trastabillo.

—¡Señorita Misao! —Soujiro intentó atraparla para que no cayera pero estaba mal parado y al tomarla por los hombros él también fue victima de la gravedad, un ligero golpe, Misao terminó abajo, Soujiro arriba, el cabello de él caía a los lados de su rostro sonrojado, sus manos presionaban los hombros de Misao, ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos lo veían con fijeza, azul con azul se encontraron por segunda ocasión y la atracción fue tan fuerte que cada uno se perdió en el interior del otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet:** Antes que nada perdón por la demora, dije diez días y me quede en Guadalajara un mes pero espero sepan perdonarme, cada vez me enamoro mas y mas de Soujiro, cuando estuve en Guadalajara hice un poster completamente de él a computadora y todos me dijeron que estaba bien traumada, pero bueno, además en la pagina de gatotzu tienen la discografía y hay un disco completamente dedicado a él, si pueden bájenlo es gratis (ya estoy haciendo publicidad…).

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Ayann**, **gabyhiatt**, **Dark Jasmy**, **Lau **pues ni yo se que pasara después pero hago el intento, **Lizirien **, **tommyhiragizawa **¿Habrá forma de que no te vayas amiga? Je,je, aún no te vas y ya te estoy extrañando, que injusticia, oye a propósito ¿No te gusta el Tomoyo-Kurogane?. Sin mas que agregar me despido, mil besos y gracias por sus ánimos, espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capitulo. Ciao

_**Reedición: **_Mientras voy corrigiendo esta historia murmuró entre dientes "Odio este fic, odio este fic" pero lo cierto es que me he soltado un par de carcajadas con cosas que ya no recordaba, es cierto, lo admito, las cosas pasan demasiado rápido, debí haberle dado más tiempo a la relación, pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer con 5 capítulos?, agradezco a:

**Lord Mortensen**

**Wing Beleezemon**

**Ankoku-chan**

**Dreyco**

¡Primera vez que tengo puros chicos dejando review!, ¡Eso hombres!, ¡Poder masculino! (Okashira janet tiende a delirar con tanto calor). En fin tengo una enorme noticia cortesía de nuestro querido Wing cofcof, ¡Nueva serie de RuroKen compatriotas!, no sabemos que parte o qué van a animar pero como todo fan estaremos al pie del cañón esperando —emoción—.

Un beso a todos, sueñen con nuestra utopía pelirroja, cuídense Ciao

_24 de Abril del 2011 Domingo_


	4. Oye mi amor

**PRISIONEROS**

**Capitulo 4: Oye mi amor**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

_**Advertencia:**_ lemon, o algo parecido a eso, menores de edad abstenerse sino tienen el suficiente criterio.

Un ligero golpe, Misao termino abajo, Soujiro arriba, el cabello de él caía a los lados de su rostro sonrojado, sus manos presionaban los hombros de Misao, ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos lo veían con fijeza, azul con azul se encontraron por segunda ocasión y la atracción fue tan fuerte que cada uno se perdió en el interior del otro.

**No sabes como te deseo**

**No sabes como te he soñado**

Soujiro sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, lo había soñado tantas veces y ahí estaba, el valor llegó a su cuerpo o tal vez quizás fue ese extraño calor que lo recorría, pero flexionó los codos suavemente y cerró los ojos, en un instante sus labios estaban sobre los calidos de Misao, la sentía temblar bajó él pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera y lentamente abrió con sus labios los de ella, Misao no podía reaccionar, un fuego inmenso recorría su cuerpo, sentía todo su ser arder de emoción y nerviosismo, Soujiro entreabrió sus labios y luego sintió su lengua caliente dentro de su boca, hubiera querido gritar, hubiera querido aferrarse a su cuello y arquear la espalda sintiendo un placer nuevo e inmenso recorrerla pero no, se quedo quieta con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como el nuevo invasor se movía dentro de su boca, sintiendo sus labios presionarla con fuerza, su nariz rozando la suya propia y de pronto la falta de aire.

**Si tu supieras que me muero**

**Por tu amor y por tus labios**

Soujiro sentía que estaba en la gloria, por fin su mas preciado sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, la falta de aire empezaba a desesperarlo ¡es que no quería soltarla nunca!, quería quedarse con esos labios para siempre, no podía soltarlos, eran su droga, su sueño, no quería romper la magia, no aún, y sin embargo Misao pareció reaccionar, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lo arrojó hacía atrás abriendo los ojos a su máxima expresión y temblando casi como si fuera a desbaratarse.

—¿Qué- que has hecho? —La chica tartamudeó como si no alcanzara a comprender lo que había pasado y Soujiro comprendió que se había precipitado, no era capaz de volver el tiempo atrás y de haber podido tampoco lo hubiera hecho, por esos labios hubiera podido ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Lo siento… —Desfachatez, no lo sentía, no estaba arrepentido, sus ojos brillaban con una extraña luz, su rostro era tan hermoso que podía compararse con el de los ángeles y una profunda felicidad rodeaba su aura.

—¡¿Por que lo hiciste?, yo… ¡ese fue mi primer beso!

—En verdad lo lamento. —¡Mentira!, estaba orgulloso, su primer beso y él se lo había robado, él y solamente él había sido quien había tenido el honor de arrebatárselo, pasaran los años que pasaran el recuerdo sería siempre el mismo, su primer beso había sido con Soujiro Seta.

—Además, además… —Misao tragó saliva y sacudió las manos intentando decir alguna otra cosa, intentando pronunciar otra objeción, un insulto ¿qué no le había gustado?, no estaba muy segura de eso, ¿qué ella no le había dado pie a que hiciera algo así? tampoco estaba muy segura de no haberlo incitado, ¿qué era un atrevido? bueno, tomando en cuenta de que habían caído por su culpa… la joven ninja sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, un sin fin de emociones parecían atacarla sin piedad.

—¡Tú, tú, ni siquiera sé si lo que dices es cierto!

—Le reitero que mis sentimientos hacía usted son sinceros.

—¡No, no te creo, solo eres un aprovechado!

**Si tu supieras que soy sincero**

**yo soy derecho y no te fallo**

—Señorita Misao entiendo que este enojada conmigo y me lo merezco pero… —Soujiro sintió su rostro cruzado por la potencia de un bofetón.

—Te lo advierto, no te me vuelvas a acercar. —Misao tembló, quizás porque no había esperado esa respuesta de parte de si misma, quizás porque los ojos azules de él mostraban entereza, el golpe, el dolor físico no era nada, Soujiro sabía por experiencia que el cuerpo hace cosas que la mente en realidad no desea hacer, Misao lo había golpeado pero su mano estaba tan llena de dudas que una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven, lo sabía, a ella también le había gustado, lo había disfrutado tanto como él, era orgullosa y quería creer que era una amenaza pero muy adentro, en su corazón, estaba esa pequeña luz que llamaba a la esperanza.

—Entiendo la advertencia… —Sí, la entendía, pero eso no quería decir que pensaba tomarla en serio, ya había roto suficientes reglas para acobardarse en el ultimo tramo del camino y ella pareció leer aquella determinación de hierro.

—¡Deja de verme! —gritó irritada, si él seguía viéndola de esa manera sus mejillas enrojecerían y no podía permitírselo, no podía darle su amor a un extraño, no podía arriesgarse a que hirieran su corazón de nuevo.

—Perdóneme. —Soujiro se giró de espaldas a ella, la joven sintió un inmenso alivio y unos segundos después una fuerte desazón ¿acaso ahora planeaba ignorarla?.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Abrió los ojos y vio borroso, no podía enfocar nada y sentía que algo martilleaba su cabeza dándole dolores intensos y crueles.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Intentó levantarse pero notó con creciente desesperación que no podía hacerlo, estaba clavado al suelo, apretó la mano y una parte de su mente comunico al resto de su cuerpo que estaba estrujando una sabana pero eso no significaba nada, ¿una sabana?, pero sí se estaba chamuscando vivo.

—Me estoy quemando, me estoy quemando —gimió lastimeramente mientras se removía en el futón.

—Sigue delirando… —Okon que se encontraba a su lado puso una compresa fría en su frente y negó con la cabeza, Omasu que estaba atrás de ella apretó los labios sintiendo que las lagrimas pugnaban por salir, desde que lo habían trasladado al Aoiya Shiro no había parado de quejarse diciendo cosas incoherentes, a momentos murmuraba suavemente y en ocasiones gritaba presa del mas cruel dolor, oírlo para Omasu era una tortura, le hubiera gustado ponerse las manos sobre las orejas y cerrar los ojos como si así nada estuviera pasando, pero ya no era una niña, tenía que afrontar la realidad.

Okon había curado sus heridas y ahora lo cuidaba, ese siempre había sido su trabajo, velar por todos sus compañeros, siempre había sido como una madre para todos esos jóvenes sonrientes y valerosos y ver a Shiro en esa situación realmente la ponía muy mal, pero era una mujer practica y fuerte hacía lo que tenía que hacer y no andaba por ahí sollozando como lo hacía su compañera.

—Omasu, si sigues así tendré que pedirte que salgas de aquí.

—Oh no, por favor Okon, entiéndeme, ¿qué sentirías tu si el maestro Hiko se hallara en esta situación. —La ninja mayor alzo una ceja con aire divertido.

—¿El maestro Hiko?, pero yo pensé que tu eras mi rival en ese romance.

—Por favor Okon, tu sabes que él simplemente me parecía muy atractivo y fuerte pero…

—Pero no lo quieres en verdad. —Terminó de decir Okon alzando los hombros.

—Sí creo que es eso. —La joven ninja bajó los ojos al piso y movió su pie de un lado a otro mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, Okon la observó por unos segundos y luego inspiró con fuerza para después girarse y verla de frente.

—¡Oh vamos Omasu!, no hay criatura mas obvia que tu, eres transparente como el agua, eres como Misao sólo que ella por lo menos tiene la decencia de no querer ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás.

—¿Eh? —La chica parpadeó como si estuviera confundida y Okon torció la boca.

—Todos nos damos cuenta de que estas enamorada de este caso perdido. —exclamó señalando a Shiro—. La verdad no sé que le vez, es muy guapo, pero sumamente despistado y si no se lo dices jamás lo notara.

—¡Okon! —La chica de cabello castaño tragó saliva y vio con horror al joven a un escaso metro de ella.

—No te preocupes, de seguro que no escucha nada, esta desvariando y si acaso lo oyó le diremos que estaba soñando.

—¡Pero Okon!

—Ya Omasu, por favor, no me vayas a salir con el cuento de que no es cierto, soy casi tu madre por Dios.

—Eso no es cierto, solo eres unos años mayor. —replicó la joven pasando saliva y sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Como sea, los años no tienen ninguna importancia, lo importante es que conozco tu corazón Omasu, —exclamó al tiempo que picaba el pecho de la chica con su dedo medio y alzaba una ceja—, y también sé a quien pertenece.

—Pero… —Omasu guardó silencio sintiendo que su corazón golpeteaba dentro de su pecho con una fuerza alarmante.

—Vaya, que torpes son los chicos cuando se enamoran. —gruñó Okon encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se paraba y salía dejando a la chica a solas con el joven herido—. Y Omasu…

—¿Sí? —La joven ninja pegó un brinco y se giró a ver a su compañera quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la veía fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

—No vayas a aprovecharte de él solo porque esta indefenso.

—¡Okon!

—Ja,ja,ja es broma. —Se burló la muchacha al tiempo que sus pasos desaparecían por el pasillo.

—Okon… —murmuró Omasu al tiempo que bajaba los ojos al piso y estrujaba la tela de su kimono, no podía creer que fuera tan obvia con sus sentimientos al grado que los demás lo notaran, pero bueno por lo menos ya no tendría que reprimirse tanto.

—No, no, no. —Salió de sus cavilaciones al notar que su compañero se removía en el futón y sudaba al tiempo que gemía débilmente.

—Ya Shiro, tranquilízate. —La ninja pasó saliva sin saber que hacer a ciencia cierta y le puso una mano en la frente esperando reconfortarlo un poco, pero el muchacho siguió gimiendo.

—Me-me estoy quemando…

—Shiro, estas bien, ya pasó. —Omasu se mordió los labios y tomó una de las manos del ninja entre las suyas.

—¿Omasu? —La joven se sobresaltó, ¿acaso Shiro la había reconocido?—. ¡Omasu, Omasu!, ¿dónde estas?, no te vayas, te necesito. —Había tal aprehensión en sus palabras que ella se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano.

—Aquí estoy Shiro, aquí estoy. —susurró observándolo con ojos dulces, el joven que momentos antes aún sentía el fuego carcomer sus entrañas se sintió repentinamente tranquilo como si alguien estuviera velando por él y al sentirse seguro pudo refugiarse en un tranquilo sueño.

Mientras esto pasaba un joven ninja de profundos ojos azules estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados fuera de la habitación, había visto toda la escenita entre Shiro y Omasu y a pesar de que el chico estaba inconsciente se alegraba interiormente de saber que al parecer Shiro y Misao no tenían sentimientos amorosos de por medio.

De cualquier forma no sabía donde estaba Misao aunque de algo estaba seguro y era de que seguía viva, no se había hallado su cuerpo entre los escombros y se negaba a creer que su valiente y tenaz protegida no hubiera salido con vida de una situación como esa, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el joven ninja se despertara y les contara toda la historia y de paso si sabía algo del paradero de la joven okashira.

Cerrando los ojos se preguntó donde estaría y luego partió del lugar con aire impotente, su protegida solía darle unos grandes dolores de cabeza, pero por el momento lo único que esperaba era que no estuviera muerta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado la noche y el día siguiente sin hablarse, Misao estaba leyendo nuevamente, Soujiro se entretenía viendo los débiles haces de luz que aparecían en el suelo a través de las vigas del techo, eran tan tenues los rayos de luz que no servían mas que para observar el montón de pelusas y moléculas de polvo que viajaban por el cuarto invisibles al ojo humano hasta que eran alumbradas.

La joven ninja fingía estar entretenida leyendo pero la verdad es que estaba mas interesada en preguntarse por que diablos Soujiro no había vuelto a hablarle y mejor aún ¿qué le veía de interesante a estar examinando el polvo?, bueno, cierto que en ese lugar no había muchas cosas que hacer pero por todos los cielos ¿acaso no había suficientes libros para matar una o dos horas hasta que se les cansara la vista?, tal vez el muchacho no hacía por leer porque para hacerlo se tendría que acercar a ella y Misao le había dicho tajantemente que no quería que nada extraño volviera a pasar entre ellos y solo tenían un candelabro en ese lugar, pero ella olvidaría todo el incidente que había ocurrido como toda una persona madura si él le pidiera un poco de luz para leer.

"Muchacho orgulloso" se dijo a si misma mientras hacía una mueca y volteaba altivamente la cabeza para seguir leyendo, Soujiro sintió en ese momento un tenue escalofrió y estornudo estrepitosamente, al parecer alguien estaba hablando algo malo de él.

Bueno la cuestión era que estaba bastante aburrido, por una o dos horas ver pelusas voladoras lo había entretenido bastante, era divertido ver como una pelusa empezaba su recorrido desde el techo hasta caer al piso, a veces cuando estaba cerca, muy cerca, de caer retomaba el vuelo nuevamente como si tuviera una segunda oportunidad para vivir y eso era algo admirable de ver, pero después de seguir el recorrido de mas de cien pelusas bueno pues… digamos que las cosas empezaban a volverse monótonas.

El chico tomó aire lentamente y cerró los ojos mientras lo dejaba escapar en un profundo suspiro, empezaba a sentirse bastante tonto estando ahí sin hacer nada pero no quería presionar a Misao, sí ella había dicho "No te me acerques" el acataría la orden hasta que ella cambiara de opinión (y conociendo el carácter de Misao era seguro que cambiaría de opinión).

—Bueno, ya dime que estas haciendo. —bufó mas que preguntó la joven ninja alzando una ceja y Soujiro que estaba de espaldas a ella dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria.

—Oh, solo estoy aquí viendo las horas pasar señorita.

—Eso es tonto ¿cómo puedes estar viendo pasar las horas?, las horas no se ven. —gruñó la chica, estaba de mal humor y ofender a Soujiro era una forma de desahogarse, claro que funcionaría mejor si él se ofendiera realmente en vez de estar ahí riéndose como tonto.

—Quiero decir que no estoy haciendo nada, solo veo que pasa el tiempo.

—Pues que flojo. —Soujiro cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabecita gentilmente, esa chica si que tenía una lengua filosa cuando quería, pero aún así la amaba.

—Por que no haces algo de provecho y te pones a leer ¿Eh?

—¿Leer? —Soujiro abrió los ojos de golpe y la observó con sorpresa, lo había tomado desprevenido, pensaba que solamente se iba a entretener insultándolo pero lo estaba invitando a sentarse a leer, ¿qué haría?, ¿como le diría que era un chico torpe que no sabía leer?, ¿lo despreciaría ella por eso?.

—Sí, leer, ¿acaso tan detestable te parece? —Misao hizo una mueca y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, a ella le gustaba leer y saber que a Soujiro no le apetecía hacerlo era una fuerte diferencia entre los dos y eso por alguna razón la molestaba y consternaba.

—Yo… —Soujiro tragó saliva y volteó el rostro hacía la pared, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería confesar que lo único que sabía hacer con su vida era ir por ahí matando gente.

—¿Si? —La joven lo observó fijamente y él apretó los puños resguardados por las mangas de su gi.

—¿Le importaría leerme un poco?, es que la señorita Yumi lo solía hacer para mi cuando… cuando era mas chico. —Soujiro bajó la vista al suelo y Misao sintió encogerse su corazón, se veía tan triste, tan lleno de recuerdos, para él debía haber sido muy duro perder a Yumi y a Shishio a pesar que para los demás eso había sido una especie de alivio.

—Esta bien pero no vayas a interrumpirme. —exclamó la joven poniendo una mano tras su espalda y tomando con la otra el libro, el joven Tenken que en esos momentos estaba recordando cuando de pequeño Yumi lo sentaba sobre un banquito y le leía un libro de tapas rojas que hablaba de unas historias sobre el monte Fuji y cosas por el estilo saltó ante la contestación de la chica, la verdad había hablado sin pensar e imaginaba que Misao se negaría a leerle pero su respuesta lo hacía muy feliz.

—No diré ni una palabra señorita. —respondió el joven como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al tiempo que se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y sonreía graciosamente esperando oír la voz de su compañera.

—Bueno estoy leyendo la historia del Shinsengumi, ¿te agrada o cambio de libro?

—Ese esta bien. —Se apresuró a aclarar el joven meciéndose lentamente de atrás hacía adelante impaciente porque empezara la lectura.

—Bien, pues el Shinsengumi estaba comandado por tres subjefes, Isami Kondou era el comandante de las tropas e Hijikata era el que planeaba los ataques, conocido por su espíritu guerrero y apodado por sus tropas como "el jefe demoníaco", se regían por el código "Aku Soku Zan" el cual significa matar al mal de inmediato, en este caso el mal era el enemigo.

—Aku Soku Zan. —repitió Soujiro parpadeando—. Es un buen lema, no contiene errores ni fallas, no importan los sentimentalismos solo el exterminio. —Misao que veía fijamente el libro al tiempo que leía con la vista se alzó de hombros.

—Eso supongo… —Su respuesta había sonado ausente sin embargo parecía ser sincera, el joven Tenken la observó alzando una ceja ¿estaría ella de acuerdo con la muerte por honor?—. Los miembros del Shinsengumi, —continuó ella—, como todos los samuráis de la época usaban el juego típico de espadas conocidas como Daisho el cual consiste en una espada mas larga conocida como katana o nihontou y otra mas corta conocida como wakizashi.

—En esta época las katanas aún se pueden ver de vez en cuando. —murmuró Soujiro mirando de reojo la espada que colgaba de su cintura.

—Auque estén prohibidas. —corroboró Misao asintiendo con la cabeza, la verdad las espadas la atraían mucho pero cuando era niña Okina y Aoshi habían decidido que por su cuerpo ágil y esbelto debía usar kunais que se arrojaban a distancia y no una espada con la que tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque al principió eso la había emocionado ahora sentía cierta irritación ¿cómo sabían Aoshi y Okina que su cuerpo siempre iba a seguir igual de flacucho?—. Los miembros del Shinsengumi se regían por reglas, —siguió leyendo Misao quien en ese momento no quería pensar en Aoshi—, si una de estas reglas era rota sin importar quien lo hubiera hecho debía cumplir con el seppuku, esto es suicidarse clavándose su propia espada en el estomago. —La chica parpadeó visiblemente asombrada y volvió a leer el párrafo con la vista, de algo estaba segura, daba las gracias por no haber pertenecido a ese grupo donde se castigaba con la muerte, de haber sido así ya llevaría varios años bajo tierra.

—¿Le sorprende? —preguntó Soujiro intentando inconscientemente de ver dentro del libro.

—Un poco…

—Creo que era un buen método para no tener bajas ni desertores aunque supe que de hecho si hubo desertores y que el señor Saito fue el responsable de perseguirlos y desenmascararlos.

—Sí. —exclamó Misao mientras pasaba las hojas y se detenía en una en particular—. Dice que se hizo pasar por un bebedor… —Misao bajó el libro y ambos chicos parpadearon para después echarse a reír—. Ja,ja,ja ese lobo como un borracho, no me lo creo.

—Bueno según lo que supe al señor Saito no le gusta la bebida. —comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—No le hables con tanto respeto. —exclamó Misao echando la cabeza hacía atrás y torciendo la boca.

—Pero se lo merece, fue un digno oponente para el señor Usui, fue tan bueno que hasta lo mato.

—Que lo haya matado no lo convierte en una persona respetable. —gruñó Misao moviendo su dedito de derecha a izquierda.

—Aparte, cuando él y el señor Himura llegaron al salón donde se encontraba el señor Shishio en la aldea Shingetsu se portó muy amable y hasta me hizo el favor de explicarme como estaba peleando el señor Himura.

—Eso seguramente solo lo hizo para presumir. —respondió la chica haciendo un movimiento vago con la mano como si le restara importancia.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—Lo que creo es que a veces te pasas de ingenuo.

—No soy tan ingenuo.

—Claro que sí, ahora cállate y lee un poco tú, yo ya me canse. —Soujiro tragó saliva, sus pupilas se agrandaron visiblemente ¿y ahora?.

—Es que…

—¿Aja?

—Pues…

—¿Si?

—Pues-resulta-que-no-sé-leer-porque-nadie-me-hizo-el-favor-de-enseñarme. —exclamó el muchacho tan rápidamente que Misao no pudo entender que demonios había murmurado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —El joven dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y la miró visiblemente acongojado.

—Es que no sé leer porque nadie me enseñó nunca… lo siento… —El joven bajó la vista y sus mejillas intentaron incendiarse, el señor Shishio solía burlarse mucho de eso, decía que Soujiro era como una chica candida y primorosa que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa frente a una mujer, la verdad el chico sospechaba que eso era a causa de su poco contacto con el genero femenino pero aún así su tutor se burlaba de él.

Por otro lado Misao parpadeó y lo observó bastante sorprendida, con que se trataba de eso, por eso se ocupaba en ver volar pelusas en vez de abrir un buen libro, pobrecito, se veía bastante avergonzado, y ella la verdad también se sentía bastante apenada, había hablado sin pensar y no había pensado en la posibilidad de que el chico no supiera leer, ahora se sentía culpable y en deuda con él así que hizo lo que solía hacer en casos como ese.

—Oye Soujiro, ven acá. —El chico levantó la mirada, Misao le sonreía y tenía una mano extendida hacía él—. Ven, ya no estoy enojada. —El Tenken se levantó y caminó despacio hasta quedar parado frente a la chica—. Ven, agáchate. —Lo jaló de la mano y mecánicamente Soujiro se puso de rodillas a su lado—. Aquí. —Un jalón mas y el chico se vio con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de la jovencita—. Te voy a leer un poco más ¿esta bien? —El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza cuando asintió atolondradamente, el aroma de la chica subía en oleadas hasta su nariz, su voz dulce y alegre invadía sus pensamientos, tenía las manos inertes a los lados, las piernas estiradas hacía afuera del futón y sus ojos azules cerrados, ella empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, pasando dulce e irregularmente sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello, la sensación que sintió era maravillosa y difícil de describir, lo único que quería era seguir así por toda la vida, por todo el tiempo, para siempre.

Alzó los ojos, Misao leía viendo fijamente el libro y él volvió a bajar la vista sintiendo un extraño salto en su corazón.

**Si tu supieras lo que te quiero**

**Podría darte todo hasta mis ojos**

—Sabes Soujiro… —Después de mucho leer la chica bajó el libro y vio fijamente hacía adelante a un punto cualquiera de la pared, aún seguía acariciando el cabello suave y castaño del chico y él estaba feliz en su regazo como si se tratara de un gato.

—¿Sí?

—Estaba recordando… —El chico giró la cabeza y la miró fijamente, ella al notarlo se echó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y puso las manos tras su espalda para hacerse un poco hacía atrás y verlo mejor.

—¿Qué estaba recordando?

—Recordaba cuando de pequeña el señor Aoshi me enseño a leer. —Soujiro no supo como se suponía que debía sentirse ante la mención de aquel nombre, pero algo frío subió desde sus pies e izo amago de envolver su corazón—. Él era bastante amable conmigo, —ella continuó—, no puedo decir que fuera calido porque en verdad no lo era pero era muy atento, me enseño a ser una persona fuerte, a leer y escribir, quería que fuera una chica inteligente aunque creo que no le hacía gracia que quisiera ser una ninja, en verdad que lo quiero mucho. —Entre ellos se formó el silencio, Misao sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, era consciente de que lo lastimaba, pero quería dejar las cosas en claro, la verdad del hombre al que amaba.

**Pero tu ya tienes otro**

**Un tipo frío y aburrido**

—¿Así que lo quiere mucho?

—Sí, con todo el corazón.

—¿Aunque nunca demuestre sus sentimientos?

—Sí, todos dicen que es un tipo muy frío pero aún así lo quiero, creo que algún día el sonreirá para mi, por lo pronto solo espero poder volver a verlo una vez mas.

—¿A que se refiere?

—Solo me pregunto si podré salir de aquí, y en caso de que logre escapar ¿volverá él de donde quiera que este?

—¿Quiere decir que no se encuentra aquí? —Soujiro frunció el ceño sin ser consciente y Misao torció ligeramente la boca como si estuviera un poco desalentada.

—Sí, hace tiempo que partió y nadie sabe a donde fue ni cuando va a volver.

—¿Y aún así lo sigue esperando?

—El amor no sabe de razones… —La chica volteó a ver el techo, la frase le había salido forzada, Soujiro se tensó en sus piernas.

—Pero ustedes son muy diferentes. —Finalmente habló, lento y sin tintes de emoción.

—Lo sé y por lo mismo creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar.

—Usted le llega un poco mas arriba de la cintura solamente —El muchacho exclamó sin contemplaciones, como si solo estuviera dando a conocer un hecho.

—No importa, la estatura no tiene nada que ver. —Pero ella se aferró a sus palabras.

—Usted es alegre como una flor en primavera y él es gris y distante como la nieve de invierno, una relación así no puede ser posible.

—¿Quién lo dice?, yo creo que cualquier cosa que desees con mucha fe se puede hacer realidad algún día. —contestó la joven apretando los dientes, Soujiro miró el techo largamente, como meditando para si mismo como debía sentirse. ¿cómo podía decir eso ella?, ¿cómo podía estar empeñada en un imposible?, ese hombre era mas lejano que el cielo y mas frío que un témpano de hielo y lo peor, era un tonto, un reverendo idiota por no darse cuenta de lo que tenía.

**Un tonto que es un reprimido**

**Eso no te queda a ti, no te va**

—La fe sin acciones no sirve de nada. —Sus ojos azules fijos y secos.

—¡Tú que sabes del amor! —Ante tales palabras ella no pudo evitar explotar—, ¡no sabes nada, no sabes que cuando quieres a una persona nada te importa mas que él se encuentre a salvo, solo lo quieres ver feliz, sin importar si te toma o no en cuenta!

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —El chico se incorporó a medias observando fijamente los ojos azul claro de la chica que parecían querer asarlo vivo, ¿cómo podía decir que no importaba si te tomaban en cuenta o no?, toda su vida había sufrido mucho y al final lo único importante era ser feliz, lo único importante era estar relajado, tranquilo y con el amor de tu vida, esa era la lección que le había enseñado la señorita Yumi con su muerte, morir por la persona que amas sabiendo que esa persona también te ama era lo mejor que podía pasarte, era la cúspide de una vida plena, morir por una persona que no sabe que la amas debía ser muy frustrante y mucho mas si morías por una persona a la que le eras indiferente.

—Ya te lo dije, no me importa si el señor Aoshi me ama o no, me gustaría que me quisiera pero si no es así de cualquier manera yo lo seguiré queriendo. —El azul chocó con el azul, las ideas que ambos tenían acerca del amor agitándose dentro de ellos, queriendo obtener la victoria mediante su mirada.

—Así que eso es lo que piensa…

—¡Eso es lo que pienso!

—¡Pues esto es lo que pienso yo! —En realidad no estaba pensando, solo se dejó llevar, puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y la arrojó hacía atrás juntando sus labios con los suyos, Misao abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó aventarlo, separarlo de ella pero el sujetó también su otro hombro y la presionó contra el futón.

**Oye mi amor, no me digas que no**

**y vamos juntando las almas**

—Tengo una idea diferente del amor. —murmuró junto a su oído al tiempo que enredaba los dedos en su cabello, la chica dejó escapar un grito ahogado, ¿qué estaba pasando?, Soujiro se posesionaba de su boca, estaba sobre ella, sentía su aroma excitado presionándola.

—¡No! —Pero no había respuesta, él no se detenía, sus manos no estaban quietas, recorrían su cara, sus mejillas, su cabello, deshacían su trenza, pasaban por sus hombros…

—¡Detente! —Pero el gritó no era imperioso, no estaba desesperada, tenía mucho miedo era cierto, pero no sentía la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo, no tenía el valor suficiente para ordenarle que parara aunque ni siquiera podía entender la razón.

—Quiéreme Misao, —su aliento era caliente y chocaba contra su oreja—, no te pido otra cosa.

—¡Para! —Fue casi un suspiro, sin fuerza, sin convicción, Soujiro no lo tomó en cuenta porque el mismo grito parecía no querer ser oído, el mismo suspiro lo alentaba a seguir.

—Quiéreme, yo te amo, quiéreme, yo te adoro. —Sus manos recorrieron sus hombros y bajaron por los brazos, enlazó los dedos de su mano con los delgados y suaves de ella mientras su otra mano apretaba su cintura.

—Soujiro… —Misao tragó saliva, ella quería a Aoshi, no a él, ella estaba enamorada de la persona que la había cuidado, no de ese lindo chico que decía adorarla—. Soujiro yo no te quiero, detente…

—¿A quien quieres..? —Fue apenas un suspiro de parte de él, como si no quisiera creerle, como si realmente no le creyera.

—Ya te lo dije, —Misao desvió la mirada y un sonrojo apareció bajo sus ojos—, quiero al señor Aoshi… —Lo ultimó fue como un susurro.

—Me pregunto si será cierto. —Misao se preguntó si acaso se estaba burlando, si se estaba aferrando a una esperanza, si estaba intentando hacerla titubear o hacía las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Soujiro…

—Lo descubriremos, juntos lo descubriremos en esta eterna noche. —La respiración de Misao se aceleró al instante aunque su mente no acertó a comprender del todo lo que encerraba esa frase.

**Oye mi amor, no me digas que no**

**Y vamos juntando los cuerpos**

Soujiro metió las manos bajo la yukata que el mismo le había regalado, lentamente la deslizó por sus hombros, Misao no se movía, no gritaba, no lloraba, solo lo veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si estuviera asustada y al mismo tiempo impaciente por ver lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—Misao, te amo. —Esas palabras, eran mágicas, la joven ninja apretó las piernas sintiendo que algo caliente le subía por ellas, no quería pero no podía evitarlo, Soujiro estaba sobre ella, sentado con las rodillas a cada lado de su cintura y justo sobre su pelvis, el calor era inmenso, era sofocante y ahí estaba él viéndola desde arriba, recorriendo con sus ojos azul oscuro su cuerpo de una manera que jamás había visto en ningún otro hombre.

—Soujiro no… —La queja no pudo llegar a tiempo el chico se había posesionado de sus labios, su pecho estaba sobre el suyo propio y la sensación era enloquecedoramente asfixiante, hubiera querido enredar sus brazos en su cuerpo, abrazarlo y apretarlo contra ella pero sabía que no era correcto, tampoco debía hacerlo, ella amaba a Aoshi, por lo menos eso se había repetido, por lo menos eso había creído.

—Misao eres hermosa. —No podía creer que le estuviera mintiendo, lo decía convencido, a pesar de que siempre la habían llamado como la "chica-chico", la plana, la que no tenía gracia, cuando él decía que era hermosa parecía que era cierto, parecía que era muy posible.

—Soujiro… —Era consciente de que las manos de él deslizaban el resto de su ropa, que su piel se encontraba poco a poco expuesta frente a él, pero no podía detenerlo, algo superior a ella la obligaba a refugiarse en sus calidos labios.

—Te deseo… —Por primera vez la voz de él parecía deformada por un primitivo deseo, Misao se sonrojó, como en cámara lenta lo observó en silencio cuando se despojaba de su gi quedando en igualdad de condiciones con ella, su abdomen musculoso se encontraba cruzado por entero por una enorme cicatriz que ella reconoció como un recordatorio del Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki de Himura y entonces fue plenamente consciente de que estaba entregándose por entero a un peleador, a un hombre que había sido capaz de sobrevivir a Battousai, a alguien que había sido un asesino y sin embargo…

—Déjame amarte. —Y sin embargo cuando hablaba no había mentira en él, no había recuerdos oscuros ni pensamientos atormentados, sólo él, Soujiro Seta—. Misao, déjate enamorar. —Sus palabras combinadas con el calor que le provocaban sus manos le provocó soltar un suspiro y Soujiro sonrío al reconocer el sentimiento que encerraba: satisfacción.

**Conmigo tu alucinarías, ¡como no!**

**Conmigo tu hasta el fin del mundo**

—Soujiro, Soujiro… —Misao sentía desesperación aunque no sabía por que, sentía emoción aunque no entendía ese nuevo sentimiento, sentía gozo pero de un tipo que nunca jamás había experimentado, él por su parte se detuvo un momento dejando que sus labios descansaran pesadamente sobre los de ella, la quería para él, solo para él y aquel era un sentimiento que no había tenido nunca antes, un pensamiento tan fuerte que no podía evitar asombrarse de su propia intensidad.

—Misao déjame amarte. —La joven se estremeció, su voz ronca le había hablado en la oreja, ya no pensaba en nada, solo quería tenerlo, quería algo mas aunque no sabía exactamente que era lo que buscaba, por suerte Soujiro si lo sabía y leyó la misma urgente necesidad en los ojos de ella, bajando una mano empezó a desanudar el nudo de su hakama, Misao no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo pero rozaba violentamente con su zona mas intima y eso la estaba enloqueciendo, intentó girarse, intentó moverse pero Soujiro la presionó mas hacía abajo y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo duro se presionaba sobre ella provocando un extraño calor invadiéndola con tanta urgencia que se arqueó hacía arriba al tiempo que abrazaba a Soujiro por el cuello en un intento de pegarse mas a él.

—Tranquila. —Soujiro puso una mano sobre su cintura y jaló de su obi, la respiración de ambos era errática mientras sus cuerpos quedaban expuestos uno frente al otro.

—Yo… —Misao tragó saliva, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, solo quería una cosa, unirse con él pero ¿cómo?, Soujiro la observó, pasión, amor, decisión, bajó con gentileza lo que quedaba de sus prendas dejando al descubierto su intimidad, lo necesitaba, su cuerpo se lo pedía y a ella también.

Misao abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que Soujiro la observaba como si le pidiera permiso para hacer algo ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía sin tener plena conciencia?, ¿acaso no notaba que estaba mas perdida que nunca?, sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón asintió con la cabeza.

El chico puso una mano a cada lado de ella, bajó y beso sus labios, mordió su cuello, Misao se aferró a él llorando y gimiendo y en aquel momento no hubo pensamientos de Aoshi, de los Oniwabanshu, de nadie en realidad, solo era ella y se sintió como un pajarito que de un momento a otro había caído en manos de ese hombre, un pajarito que estaba a su merced y voluntad, un pajarito que se ahogaba de pasión al compás de un ritmo decadente que partía su cuerpo en dos mientras él entraba, que la llevaba al cielo cuando salía, que se hacía y se deshacía y solo existía para gritar su nombre.

—Lo siento pequeña, lo siento mi amor. —Él murmuraba en su oído, vagamente podía oler algo que parecía ser sangre, pero aquello en realidad no importaba, no tenía cabida en sus pensamientos cuando sus pulmones solo se ocupaban en intentar algo parecido a respirar, cuando sus dedos se aferraban a los masculinos hombros, cuando su cuerpo gozaba al intruso.

—Misao te amo, te amo. —Y en aquel momento tuvo que apretar los labios para no gritarle lo mismo, para no chillar que lo amaba más que a nadie, porque le había enseñado algo que no había creído posible jamás

Soujiro ya no aguantaba, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier instante pero todavía faltaba, todavía no era suficiente, mordió suavemente su cuello, envolvió con sus brazos su cuerpo y la apretó tan fuerte que por un instante pensó que la iba a quebrar, después estrujó con fuerza una de sus pequeñas delicias, era salvaje, era pasional y Misao ya no aguantaba mas, el éxtasis llegó bañándola, recorriendo como un chispazo cada parte de su cuerpo, él la siguió y en ese momento creyó haber encontrado irremediablemente su destino, la verdadera misión de su vida, amarla había sido para lo que había sido creado y no le cupo la menor duda.

Fue un par de minutos los que se mantuvieron intentando recuperar el aire, él sobre ella, su cuerpo sudoroso y varonil aplastándola, pero eso no le importaba, de hecho sus pequeñas manos se apresuraron a rodear su espalda, sus mejillas sonrojadas, dándose cuenta de que no quería que acabara, que no quería que él saliera, que lo quería siempre así, como una extensión de si misma.

—No es caballeroso aplastar a una dama. —La voz de Soujiro había vuelto a la normalidad cuando lentamente empezó a separarse de ella, como si le costara un gran trabajo, pero fue rápidamente frenado, las manos de ella aferrandolo.

—Soujiro… —No giró a verlo porque la vergüenza se lo impedía pero él busco sus ojos, por un momento la observó como si no comprendiera, como si no lo creyera, pero finalmente la sonrisa ganó sus labios, una que decía más que mil palabras.

—Verás que podrás amarme, te esperare, voy a lograrlo. —Y también parecía comprender, parecía entender que las cosas no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana, Misao quiso hablar, decir algo inteligente para la ocasión, pero en vez de eso dejo que su cuerpo hablara por ella cuando aquel fuego volvió a consumirlos y fue ella quien ahora llevo el ritmo mientras el suplicaba por más y fue ella quien lo vio sudoroso y sonrojado a sus pies y fue entonces que algo en su pecho saltó y supo que aquello solo lo podía causar un hombre y ese hombre era Soujiro Seta.

**Contigo yo me perdería**

**Contigo quiero todo y nada a medias**

Soujiro pasó una mano por su cintura y la apretó contra él cuando ambos cayeron rendidos en el futón, uno del que desconocían su dueño, alumbrados por una suave llama que amenazaba con apagarse, pero el joven no podía estar mas satisfecho, la amaba y ahora era completamente suya, ya nadie podría quitársela jamás, giró sobre ella y su boca halló un sitio perfecto para degustar, Misao apretó las piernas y arqueó la espalda mientras apretaba fuertemente su cabeza contra ella ¿cómo podía querer mas?, y lo peor ¿cómo podía ella seguir deseándolo?

—Misao te amo. —Lo había dicho muchas veces esa noche pero de cualquier manera seguía sonando tan sincero como la primera vez, Soujiro tomó la sabana que estaba a su lado y con ella cubrió a la chica y a si mismo, después se acostó y la jaló para que quedara acostada sobre él, quería quedarse para siempre junto a su cuerpo, absorbiendo el calor de su piel, Misao acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazó su cintura, quería dormirse y soñar con lo que había vivido, Soujiro empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Misao…

—¿Si? —En el ultimo momento lo dudó, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta pero luego se dijo a si mismo que eso era lo que en realidad quería, que era por lo que pelearía.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Shiro abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos calidos ojos café oscuro que lo observaban con esperanza y aparente alivio.

—¿Omasu? —La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras en su mente se decía a si misma que estaba sonriendo como tonta y que Shiro lo notaría pero el muchacho solo sacudió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te encontramos en la mansión del primer ministro, bueno a decir verdad la mansión se vino abajo por una explosión que aún no sabemos como fue causada y te hallamos bajó unos escombros llevas cerca de 6 días inconsciente.

—¡Seis días! —exclamó el muchacho incorporándose a medias y abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Sí, pero no te exaltes. —Trató de calmarlo la chica mientras intentaba volver a recostarlo pero Shiro parecía estar en shock.

—¡Seis días!, ¿sabes todo lo que pudo haber pasado en seis días?, Omasu ¿dónde esta Misao?, ¿la encontraron? —La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, esperábamos que tu pudieras darnos una pista, creíamos que tu y ella habían salido juntos.

—¡Claro que salimos juntos! —gritó el muchacho intentando pararse pero se quedo helado ante la expresión desalentada de Omasu—. Quiero decir, este, quiero decir que salimos juntos porque había una misión que llevar a cabo, bueno, yo, ¡Omasu gracias por cuidarme! —El chico desvió la mirada mientras una raya roja aparecía bajo sus ojos y Omasu se cuido muy bien de no mencionar que había sido Okon quien lo había cuidado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No hay que agradecer nada Shiro…

—Bueno bien, entonces ¿me ayudas a hablar con los demás? —La chica asintió y momentos después el Oniwabanshu en pleno estaba metido en el cuarto de Shiro observándolo fijamente.

—Y bien Shiro, ¿sabes donde esta mi ángel? —preguntó Okina esperanzado y al mismo tiempo impaciente, Shiro asintió con la cabeza con un gesto serio y alzó la vista para ver a Aoshi, el ex okashira frunció el ceño por toda respuesta y siguió pendiente de las palabras del joven.

—Misao y yo salimos por una misión, ella sospechaba que era una trampa porque la carta que llegó era muy sospechosa, quería ir sola pero yo insistí en acompañarla por lo que había pasado en la misión anterior… —Shiro guardó silencio un momento y Aoshi alzó una ceja ¿qué había pasado en la misión anterior?, no estaba enterado de las acciones de su protegida, ya después preguntaría.

—Entramos a la mansión, —continuó Shiro—, pero no se veía nada extraño así que nos separamos, al final nuestras sospechosas eran ciertas y resultó ser una trampa, Misao saltó desde un segundo piso y se lastimó el tobillo, eso fue lo ultimo que pude ver porque luego empecé a pelear y unos minutos después se produjo la explosión, el techo empezó a caer rápidamente y todos se apuraron mas por salvar su pellejo que por cumplir con la misión de matarnos, así que empecé a correr en busca de Misao, pero cuando estaba llegando al corredor vi pasar a un muchacho con Misao en brazos, no tenía intención de lastimarla por lo que pude notar y avanzaba tan rápido que apenas pude verlo pero el caso es que lo reconocí… —Shiro volvió a guardar silencio y por segunda vez sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Aoshi, el joven ninja que empezaba a impacientarse caminó unos cuantos pasos hacía adelante y lo observó duramente.

—¿De quien se trata? —preguntó con tono glacial, Shiro dejo escapar un suspiro y luego observó al antiguo líder con algo de pena, como si estuviera enterado de algo.

—Soujiro Seta…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Por fin!, este capitulo si que me ha costado, no solo porque ya entre de nuevo a la preparatoria y el inició de clases ha estado pesado sino que también este fue mi primer lemon (nunca me imagine que el primero fuera un SouMi) pero bueno, fue sumamente difícil y esperó de todo corazón que no me haya quedado tan mal, la canción es "Oye mi amor" del grupo Mana.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **TommyHiragizawa **amiga cuídate y sé feliz en España, **Gabyhiatt**, **Ayann** por esta ocasión el fic será corto, **Dark Jasmy **bueno esto fue mas que un beso, **Mariale-26**, **Lizirien **gracias por tu animo y ojala esto te guste, **Min Motou**, **La Narradora **que nick tan literal jajaja, gracias por leer y espero este capi te guste.

_**Reedición: **_Este capitulo lo edite hace muchísimo y cuando puse el punto final ¡Zaz! que se borra toda la información, me enoje tanto que lo deje al olvido hasta ahora que pude respirar con calma, cambie mucho el lemon porque ahora tengo una nueva perspectiva acerca de ese mágico momento, aunque sé que esa nueva forma de narrar el momento resulte confusa.

Agradezco por leer a:

**Lord Mortensen**

**Luu21**

Por sus amables comentarios, un beso, pasen felices vacaciones.

_22 de junio del 2011 Miércoles _


	5. Porque no existe final totalmente feliz

**PRISIONEROS**

**Capitulo 5: Porque no hay un final completamente feliz**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No Omasu, no te preocupes ya me has cuidado suficiente, creo que es hora de que yo también ponga de mi parte.

—Cuidarte no es ninguna molestia. —La ninja observó fijamente al joven de cabello castaño que estaba tendido en un futón frente a ella, el resto del Oniwabanshu había salido con rumbo a la destruida mansión y ella se había quedado a cuidarlo, empezaba a caer la tarde, sus amigos habían partido desde antes de que amaneciera ¿encontrarían a Misao?, según las deducciones de Aoshi la muchacha debía estar atrapada en algún sótano o pasaje oculto, estaba preocupada por su amiga ¿tendría suficiente comida?, ¿le habría sucedido algún accidente?, por el momento lo único que podía hacer era esperar, dejando escapar un suave suspiro la muchacha se acercó a cambiarle la compresa fría a Shiro y al rozar su piel un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, —la joven parpadeó—, pasó algo que me llamo la atención ¿por qué cuando estabas hablando de lo que sucedió en la mansión volteabas a ver con insistencia al señor Aoshi? —Shiro parpadeó al oír la pregunta y después cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

—Eres observadora… —La chica torció la boca y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Cualquiera se hubiera podido dar cuenta fuiste muy obvio. —El chico abrió los ojos y miró el techo como si recordara momentos pasados, después giró la vista hacía su compañera.

—¿Sabes?, aunque Aoshi sea una persona tan fría creo que muy dentro, muy en el fondo de su ser tiene un corazón que anhela querer, un corazón que desea poder amar, pero tapa sus emociones con ese manto frío y con esa dureza, ¡de esa forma nadie puede ver lo que siente, nadie puede adivinar sus pensamientos! —Omasu asintió en silencio, ella también se imaginaba algo así—. Debido a eso, —continuó Shiro—, Misao que tanto lo ama puede llegar a creer que no tiene ninguna oportunidad a su lado y quizás busque amor en compañía de otra persona.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! —exclamó la joven riendo, ¿Misao con otra persona? ni en sueños, sin embargo el ninja la observó fijamente con seriedad y la sonrisa se borró automáticamente de su cara.

—No te rías, aunque no lo creas las posibilidades son mas grandes de lo que parecen.

—¿Posibilidades?, ¿con quien podría estar Misao? —Shiro volvió a alzar la vista al techo.

—Con Soujiro Seta…

—Sí, ya sé que esta con ese Seta porque el chico la salvó, pero por mas agradecida que éste con él ella no cambiaría a Aoshi.

—No estés tan segura…

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Omasu lo miró de reojo y él sonrió, su compañera era muy intuitiva, no como Misao que era tan distraída y no se daba cuenta de nada.

—Tengo mis razones para creer que Misao cambiara a Aoshi por Soujiro Seta.

—¿Tus razones? —repitió Omasu sin comprender que pasaba.

—Verás, —El joven se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada, sus ojos se desviaron por un momento—, esto pasó algunos días…

Estaba bastante molesto, Misao se había ido de misión nuevamente y sin avisar, de no ser porque la había visto deslizándose ágilmente por los tejados desde el palomar jamás se hubiera enterado, eso lo molestaba ¿por qué lo dejaba fuera del juego cuando sabía cuanto le gustaban las emociones?, pero ya se enteraría esa chiquilla, la seguiría y le restregaría en la cara el hecho de que lo hubiera dejado.

Bueno, esa por lo menos había sido la idea porque momentos después había llegado a un campo, Misao se había metido en una enorme fortaleza y no había manera de que él entrara sin alertar a los guardias, había bufado con resentimiento, ya vería esa chiquilla cuando saliera… o quien sabe, quizás solo iba a arreglar papeleo del Oniwabanshu y él pensando que haría algo emocionante, quizás al fin de cuentas él era quien estaba haciendo el tonto.

—Mejor me voy… —Había murmurado poniendo las manos tras su nuca y avanzando hacía el camino por el cual había llegado, aunque pensándolo bien, mejor se quedaba y luego él y Misao regresaban juntos al Aoiya, quizás la chica le echaría una bronca por espiarla y seguirla pero ya estaba acostumbrado—. Sí, creo que la esperare un poco. —Había exclamado dejándose caer en el suelo, un río pasaba a corta distancia así que estaba muy fresco—. Perfecto para una pequeña siesta.

**Disparos**

Shiro alzó la cabeza, la noche se cerraba abriéndole paso a las estrellas, clavó las uñas en el pasto y se pegó a la tierra lo mas que pudo, el ruido de un chapuzón y luego unas maldiciones ahogadas le dieron la idea de que las cosas no marchaban nada bien, pero no podía pararse, en esos momentos no podía hacer nada contra armas de fuego ¿qué estaría pasando?, ¿dónde estaría Misao?, el río que corría a unos cuantos metros había crecido y se veía oscuro y letal.

—¡Esa maldita chica, lo único que hizo fue acarrearse la muerte y ahora jamás tendremos la llave!

—No te pongas así , con algo de suerte encontraremos su cadáver y asunto arreglado. — ¿Cadáver?, ¿chica?, ¿por qué eso se le hacía tan familiar?, reprimiendo una maldición el joven se arrastró con los codos hasta llegar a la orilla del río, la noche era tan cerrada que no veía nada y de cualquier forma la corriente estaba tan fuerte que era imposible que Misao siguiera ahí.

—¡Demonios! —gruñó el ninja al tiempo que buscaba desesperadamente una solución para rescatar a su okashira pero justo en ese momento escuchó pasos tras él y al voltear la vista solo pudo ver como un chico se arrojaba al río.

—¡Espera! —Shiro se puso de pie y alargó su mano hacía el frente pero ya el muchacho había desaparecido en las turbias aguas—. ¡Rayos! —El ninja se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y pasados unos segundos echó a correr por la orilla del río, en algún momento tendría que verlos, en algún instante tenía que interceptarlos, solo era cuestión de correr.

—¿Y luego que pasó? —Omasu tenía las manos entrelazadas y veía con aprehensión al joven frente a ella.

—Bueno a Misao no la encontré, ya después supimos lo que había pasado con ella, pero al chico si lo encontré, de hecho estaba flotando a la deriva y tuve que meterme al río a sacarlo, por un momento pensé que se había muerto pero no fue así y para mi sorpresa descubrí que se trataba de Soujiro Seta.

—¡Soujiro Seta has dicho! —Lo interrumpió Omasu llevándose las manos a la boca.

—El mismo. —exclamó Shiro asintiendo.

—Eso quiere decir que saltó al río para salvar a Misao.

—Exacto, de hecho en algunas misiones pasadas tenía la leve sospechosa de que alguien nos seguía, Misao también sentía algo raro pero pensamos que era imposible porque nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de sus emociones, o de su ki pero resulta que Soujiro carece de ambas cosas.

—Vaya… —murmuró la chica sin acabar de creerlo, así que su amiga tenía un ángel de la guarda sin saberlo.

—Me quede con Soujiro hasta que despertó, —Shiro continuó explicandose—, y lo obligue a contarme toda la historia, lo único que pude sacar en claro fue que estaba enamorado de Misao, bueno, él no lo dijo abiertamente pero cualquiera lo hubiera notado, cuando habla de ella sus ojos se ven llenos de luz, es algo extraño… —Shiro guardó silencio por un momento y Omasu se mordió los labios, al joven ninja no se le iluminaba la mirada cuando la veía y ella en cambio sentía que se iba a deshacer con solo rozar sus manos—. Bueno, como me pareció sincero lo deje ir ¿Crees que fue buena idea?

—¿Eh? —Omasu que estaba mas ocupada en ver los hermosos ojos café claro de Shiro se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Te pregunte que si crees que fue buena idea.

—Oh, sí, sí claro. —contestó la chica sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Bueno, eso espero ¿crees que se arme algún conflicto entre el chico Seta y Aoshi?

—En verdad que no lo sé. —respondió la muchacha apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos y cerrando los ojos, habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que su mente ya no podía con mas, Shiro la observó de medio lado, le gustaba cuando Omasu se quedaba tranquila con los ojos cerrados, su rostro tomaba un aire infantil y a la vez atrayente.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿Que tengo de que? —replicó la muchacha aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Te vez extraña ¿estas enamorada? —Shiro hizo la pregunta a juego, como solía hacerlo con Misao quien le respondía lo mismo siempre "Si, de mi señor Aoshi", se suponía que Omasu no debía responder más que con algún gesto de fastidio, pero no fue así…

—Un poco… —Shiro tragó saliva, ¿un poco? pero ¿de quien?, la respiración se le aceleró en cuestión de segundos, ¿quién podía ser?, él la veía a diario, estaba junto a ella en largos momentos a lo largo de todo el día ¿quién podría ser la persona que había cautivado su corazón?, que el supiera no había ningún muchacho ¿o si?.

—¿Quién es? —Sonrió con todos los dientes aunque sentía que su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién es? —Shiro volvió a repetir, esta vez más despacio, esta vez sin sonreír.

—Shiro que… —La joven parpadeó, su corazón latiendo lentamente, como preguntándose, como imaginándose que aquel dolor nervioso en el rostro de su compañero podía darle una esperanza.

—Dime quien es y si podrías olvidarlo. —Omasu sintió que sus pupilas se dilataban.

—¿Quieres que te olvide? —….Fatal error, la muchacha se puso las manos sobre la boca y abrió los ojos horrorizada ¿qué había dicho?, acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos sin querer, la pregunta la había tomado completamente desprevenida y había contestado sinceramente ¡como podía ser tan tonta!, se paró en ese mismo instante y dio la vuelta para echarse a correr, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

—Lo siento, yo no quise decir eso, fue un error, yo… —Pero Shiro se incorporó a medias en la cama y tomándola por la nuca puso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella, ya después hablarían, ese era el momento de quererse.

…

…**.**

…

…

**..**

**.**

Misao acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Soujiro y abrazó su cintura, quería dormirse y soñar con lo que había vivido, el chico por su parte empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Misao…

—¿Si?

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —La pregunta había surgido sincera y espontánea, el joven respiró con fuerza haciendo que su pecho se elevara, era un momento de mucha tensión, aunque acababan de amarse, aunque aquella había sido la primera vez de su compañera la respuesta no era segura ¿y si decía que no?, ¿y si de pronto se daba cuenta de que todo era un error?, ¿y si le decía que ella en verdad no lo amaba?, el muchacho sintió que el miedo recorría su cuerpo por primera vez en muchos años, fue una sensación terrible que empezó en su nuca para terminar en sus pies como un relámpago.

Sin embargo la pregunta estaba formulada y no podía haber marcha atrás, la respuesta que le traería la felicidad o la desdicha eterna sería pronunciada en unos segundos, en unos momentos, en unos… ¿minutos?.

—¿Misao? —El chico parpadeó y agachó un poco la cabeza para que Misao lo escuchara pero la muchacha no se movía—, ¿Misao? —volvió a repetir moviendo un poco su hombro—, ¿Misao? —Una gotita de sudor surgió en su frente, la respiración de la joven era acompasada, el pobre chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que irse de lado con una raya morada bajo sus ojos, él declarándose y la chica ya se había dormido, ¿podría armarse de valor nuevamente en la mañana para hacer su proposición por segunda vez?, cerró los ojos y abrazó el cuerpo tibio de su compañera suavemente, seguro que sí, por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi tenía una sola meta en mente y esa era liberar a su protegida, todos sus músculos, toda su atención en esa tarea, en quitar las rocas que estorbaban a su paso, el resto de los Oni lo ayudaban en silencio, con los dedos ya despellejados por la labor.

—Aoshi, muchacho tranquilízate un poco por favor. —Pidió Okina apoyando las manos en sus rodillas mientras resoplaba ruidosamente.

—Esto es demasiado para ti, regresa al Aoiya —exclamó en tono glacial el joven mientras se agachaba a retirar una piedra de gran tamaño que le impedía seguir avanzando.

—¡¿Cómo que es demasiado para mi? —rugió el anciano tomando una pose jovial ante el silencio de hielo del joven—. ¡A mis 50 años soy mas ágil y didáctico que cualquiera de ustedes muchachos flojos!

—¡Okina, tu no tienes cincuenta años! —exclamaron Okon y Kuro a coro mientras entrecerraban los ojos.

—Pues peor tantito. —replicó el anciano. —Humillados por un pobre viejo, que decepción de jóvenes.

—Okina apártate. —ordenó Aoshi al tiempo que tomaba al viejo delicadamente de la muñeca y lo hacía a un lado.

—Y a ti Aoshi te decía, sé que quieres ver a mi ángel con nosotros de regreso pero no por eso te vas a poner histérico…

—¿Histérico? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes ninjas mientras una gota les surgía en la frente, si algo no tenía Aoshi eran emociones y eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía verse mas aterrador.

—Sí, miren esta todo desesperado, creo que lo mejor sería que descansara un poco.

—Descansare cuando Misao este a salvo. —contestó el muchacho con su semblante serio de siempre.

—Bueno muchacho si insistes no podré detenerte, ¿en que te ayudo? —Aoshi giró su vista hacía el anciano y luego de unos segundos de contacto visual miró hacía una enorme piedra que le obstruía el paso.

—¡Por favor, no exageres! —exclamó el anciano entrecerrando los ojos.

—Podrías quitar las rocas pequeñas. —murmuró entonces el joven mientras caminaba hacía la roca que le impedía avanzar.

—Eso es mas razonable- concedió el anciano encogiéndose de hombros, estaba por quitar unos cuantos escombros que habían quedado bajo un poste cuando escucho una voz, no, mas bien dos voces, eran lejanas pero no parecían estar asustadas ni desesperadas, no, el anciano alzó una ceja y su rostro se contrajo, los Oniwabanshu se especializaban en desarrollar el sentido del oído pero no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿acaso su adorada niña se estaba riendo?.

—Hey muchacho… —Aoshi giró el rostro y observó fijamente al anciano—. Creo que escucho unas voces por acá.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una mesa, vestía la yukata que le había regalado Soujiro y llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo graciosamente a su alrededor, la suave llama de una vela alumbraba su rostro y sus enormes pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos azules que parecían observar todo con vivacidad, Soujiro la veía extasiado desde el piso, si todas las mañanas el chico tuviera la dicha de verla despertar, si tuviera el honor de verla tal y como era sería el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

—¿Quieres? —Misao alargó infantilmente su delgado brazo y le ofreció al chico una de las galletas que estaba comiendo, se las había encontrado en la parte mas baja de una estantería y aunque Soujiro le había insistido que podían estar sucias la chica las estaba engullendo.

—Misao, ya te dije que…

—¡No me importa! —La chica le volteo infantilmente la cara y Soujiro bajó los ojos resignado, empezaba a descubrir que Misao se comportaba como una niña pequeña cuando acababa de despertarse pero eso lejos de desagradarle solo hacía que sintiera mas cariño por ella, la joven por su parte sonrió triunfalmente, quizás Soujiro aún no se diera cuenta pero había dejado de llamarla "señorita Misao" y ahora la llamaba simplemente Misao, las barreras parecían haber caído.

—Misao, pero ¿y si se llenaron de polvo?

—Vivimos entre el polvo eso es lo de menos. —exclamó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero ¿y si ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí?, puede que ya estén muy viejas. —La muchacha parpadeó e hizo un mohín con la boca que a Soujiro le pareció encantador.

—Bueno eso explicaría el sabor rancio y la consistencia dura.

—¡Pero Misao! —exclamó el chico alarmado.

—No te preocupes, mi estomago soporta mucho, ¿en verdad no quieres? —La chica agitó la bolsa frente a los ojos del joven quien tuvo que reprimir las enormes ganas que tenía de arrebatarle la bolsa de una vez por todas para que ya no se las pudiera comer.

—Misao, entiéndeme, es por tu bien ¿qué pasa si te enfermas?

—Oh, eso sería una gran desgracia. —exclamó la muchacha ladeando graciosamente la cabeza al tiempo que alzaba los ojos al techo como si cavilara sobre el asunto.

—¡Pues entonces suelta esas galletas! —gimió el muchacho intentando quitárselas.

—¡No!, tengo hambre, mejor comete tu también algunas, así si nos enfermamos nos enfermamos los dos ¿qué te parece?

—Mala idea. —replicó el joven con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vaya que aguafiestas. —exclamó la chica encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que colocaba una mano tras su espalda para apoyarse, Soujiro se mordió el labio inferior y puso carita de cachorro lastimero pero la chica giró la vista para no verlo.

—¡Misao, hazme caso!

—No. —contestó la muchacha sonriendo al tiempo que mordía otra galleta, el chico alzó la vista aguantando un suspiro, ahí estaba ella con su hermosa melena azabache cayendo sobre sus hombros, con la delgada yukata celeste que la hacía verse infinitamente infantil y bella, y ese par de ojos azules como el mar y el ahí abajo solo con la hakama puesta como un campesino que va a segar el campo.

—Oye Misao y ¿qué tal si una rata les paso por encima?, digo, no sería extraño… —La chica que en esos momentos estaba masticando una galleta abrió los ojos de golpe—. No hay que olvidar que la bolsa estaba abierta y en el ultimo estante, no es difícil que uno de esos roedores se haya paseado por encima de ellas ¿no te parece? —El chico puso una mano bajo su barbilla y cerró un ojo como si cavilara al respecto, la chica por su parte dibujo en su rostro una mueca de asco—. Incluso puede que alguna rata haya orinado en… —El joven no pudo continuar porque recibió un certero golpe con la bolsa de galletas en plena cabeza—. ¡Auch!

—¡Soujiro que malo eres! —gritó la chica frunciendo el ceño, le había dado tanto asco que ni muerta volvía a probar las galletas, el chico parpadeó ingenuo— ¿Ahora que voy a comer?

—No me digas que aún tienes hambre —exclamó el joven poniéndose de pie con gesto cansado.

—¡Sí, aún tengo hambre! —gimoteó la chica al tiempo que lo tomaba del nudo de su hakama y lo tironeaba.

—Misao me lo vas a bajar.

—No hay nada que no haya visto bajo esos pantalones. —replicó la chica viéndolo atentamente con sus hermosos ojos azules, el chico se sintió de pronto acalorado y para disminuir su turbación le apretó la nariz con su mano derecha al tiempo que desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

—Entonces iré a buscar que encuentro para ti.

—¡Ay! —exclamó la muchacha, su nariz estaba siendo apretada y el joven le sonreía con aire entretenido— ¡Soujiro no es gracioso!

—Ya… —concedió el muchacho al tiempo que la soltaba y se daba la vuelta para conseguirle algo limpio que pudiera comer, pero en esos instantes un fuerte ruido retumbo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Oíste eso? —Misao miró el techo con desconfianza y busco en la oscuridad la mano del joven.

—Sí, lo oí. —contestó el joven entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella al tiempo que involuntariamente buscaba su espada en su cintura.

—¿Crees que…?

—Tal vez alguien este intentando sacarnos o quizás estén tratando de quitar los escombros sin saber que estamos aquí.

—Entonces podría ocurrir un derrumbe ¿verdad? —El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y sin ser consciente pegó la cabeza de Misao a su pecho al tiempo que observaba con preocupación el techo, solo esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su parte y la estructura del sótano resistiera.

—Nada mas esto nos faltaba, terminar como hormigas aplastadas. —murmuró la jovencita al tiempo que se estremecía bajo el abrazo de Soujiro.

—Por lo menos moriré siendo una hormiga feliz.

—Soujiro este no es el momento de decir cosas así. —exclamó la jovencita tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que no obstante apareció en sus labios.

—Pero es la verdad, seré o habré sido una hormiga feliz por estar a tu lado.

—Tonto.

—Además si lo vemos por el lado amable por fin dejaremos de preocuparnos por que se nos acabe el oxigeno. —Misao no pudo reprimir una suave carcajada recordando su paranoia de la noche en cuanto a que no había por donde entrara aire.

—Pues si lo vemos por el lado optimista también dejaremos de preocuparnos por si comí galletas infectadas.

—Tienes razón. —contestó el muchacho sonriendo.

—Por lo menos no volví virgen…

—Misao… —El joven se sonrojó violentamente y estaba a punto de decir una lindura por el estilo cuando violentamente el techo se vino encima, asustada Misao no pudo reprimir un grito y actuando instintivamente él la sujetó por la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas y dando un salto se alejó del sitio del desastre.

Aoshi bajó de un salto, tras de él empezaron a bajar Okon y Kuro ayudando a Okina, el ninja tardo unas décimas de segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que aún reinaba en la habitación pero luego sus ojos chocaran con una impactante imagen, ahí estaba frente a él Misao vistiendo una yukata celeste abrazada fuertemente de Soujiro quien solo llevaba puesta la hakama y la apretaba contra su pecho.

Abrió la boca, no pudo detener el impulso, su mente recibió un golpe directo, sus manos se volvieron flácidas de pronto y las dejo caer a sus costados y justo en ese instante, el joven Tenken abrió lentamente los ojos que había cerrado para que no le entrara la tierra, el azul oscuro chocó con la fuerza de una tormenta contra el azul eléctrico, la felicidad se estrelló contra la desilusión y después contra la ira.

—¡¿Qué significa esto? —Los que venían atrás se quedaron pasmados al escuchar la voz del ex okashira.

—¿Señor Aoshi? —Misao que había reconocido la voz giró su cuerpo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver al apuesto hombre que se veía muchísimo mas alto que de costumbre debido a que la luz entraba tras él, Soujiro por su parte tragó saliva y apretó a Misao un poco mas contra su pecho, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo que Misao se olvidara de él, que recordara lo mucho que amaba a Aoshi y se fuera de su lado, tenía miedo de que se soltara de su abrazo y corriera a los brazos del que creía era su verdadero amor.

—Misao ven acá. —La voz del joven sonó autoritaria y Soujiro sintió como su respiración se aceleraba, ahora sabía lo que iba a pasar, Misao iría con él, se pararía lentamente y caminaría hacía el ninja y él se quedaría con el corazón en la mano sintiendo que su vida se destrozaba.

—Señor Aoshi, ¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo?

—Este no es el momento Misao. —La chica lo observó fijamente y sin ser consciente de sus actos se encogió en el pecho de Soujiro.

—Nunca es el momento…

—Venimos a rescatarte. —Declaró con su voz seca de siempre como si con eso diera por zanjado el asunto.

—Y se lo agradezco, —la joven titubeó separándose lentamente de Soujiro, sin embargo en el último instante se aferró a su mano—, pero yo… —Aoshi le mandó una mirada rápida a Soujiro y luego volvió a ver a su protegida a los ojos como si le restara importancia al Tenken.

—Eres demasiado joven para saber acerca de lo incorrecto o lo correcto, ven.

—Ya no soy tan pequeña…

—Lo eres.

—Quizás para usted pero… —La chica giró la vista hacía Soujiro, él abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, luego ambos enrojecieron, visiblemente nerviosos incluso entre ellos, había un secreto en esa mirada y Aoshi lo sintió en seguida, lo vio como si estuviera pasando en ese instante, la oscuridad, ellos dos solos, el futón y fue en ese instante que comprendió el porque de la mirada piadosa de Shiro para con él.

Por un instante las ideas y las conjeturas removieron su mente, todos los momentos al lado de su protegida pasaron ante él, todas las veces que interiormente había sentido lastima del amor que ella le profesaba, todas las veces que había sido indiferente para con ella, todo lo que la había hecho sufrir y de pronto casi como entre sueños la primera vez que la había visto tal y como era, la primera vez que al verla había sentido que algo andaba mal con su corazón.

Ese día él había ido al Aoiya a bañarse pero antes de que pudiera entrar al baño la jovencita había salido con una ligera yukata y una toalla en la cabeza, se veía relajada y feliz, su cuerpo atlético se marcaba por primera vez bajo la fina tela y fue en el momento en que ella dijo "Buen día señor Aoshi" con una sonrisa, cuando él notó lo hermosos que eran sus ojos grandes y azules.

Sí, ese había sido el comienzo, ese había sido el instante preciso en que su protegida había aparecido casi como por arte de magia frente a sus ojos, sin embargo él no quería aceptarlo, no quería sentirlo, así que se encerró mas en su mundo de soledad, intentó alejarse de ella, olvidarla, pero no pudo y justo en ese momento, en el instante en que las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron supo que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar su vida.

Misao sintió la mano de Aoshi como una garra sobre su brazo y parpadeó sorprendida, el joven la miraba con un extraño sentimiento en los ojos.

—Vendrás conmigo. —Impersonal, seco, frío.

—Aoshi-san, le agradezco por venir por Misao-dono, pero no creo que ella desee irse con usted justo ahora.

—Tu no eres quien para interceder por ella.

—Soy mas de lo que se imagina. —Ambos hombres se vieron fijamente, como midiéndose, como esperando.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que buscas en esta pelea? —Los ojos de Aoshi se achicaron.

—No peleamos por las mismas razones, yo combato por amor. —Esas simples palabras eran como una burla a su persona, como una ofensa a lo que él parecía incapaz de sentir.

—Así que peleas por amor… —Misao sintió que su cara enrojecía, en esos momentos no sabía que hacer, todo estaba pasando tan rápido y ella se sentía tan confundida, quería a Aoshi con todo su corazón, con cada partícula de su ser pero… ¿a Soujiro?, ¿qué sentía por Soujiro?.

—Sí, Misao es toda mi vida. —Un murmullo ahogado se escuchó tras ellos, Okon acababa de caer de rodillas a causa de la impresión y Okina parecía estar en un estado de shock, la joven ninja cerró los ojos, incorrecto y correcto chocaban en su mente con la fuerza de un huracán, quizás Aoshi tenía razón, quizás ella era muy joven para saber de decisiones.

—No seas tonto Seta, la acabas de conocer, tu también estas confundido. —Aoshi miró al joven como si estuviera viendo a un niño que cree que esta enamorado ,un pequeño que se siente bien al lado de alguien y cree que eso es amor, pero Soujiro lo sabía, lo que sentía era amor puro, lo que sentía era mas profundo que el mar y mas hermoso que el cielo, amaba a Misao y nada lo cambiaría, pelearía por ella, mataría por ella y si ella lo aceptaba jamás la dejaría ir.

—Señor Shinomori con todo respeto, creo que el que no entiende de amor es usted… —El joven ninja apretó sus puños.

—¿Así que no entiendo?, ¿qué me puede enseñar un niño? —Aoshi dio un paso atrás y la joven ninja vio con horror que se prestaba a sacar sus kodachis.

—Si quiere pelear, será un placer. —Soujiro colocó a Misao delicadamente a un lado y empezó a desenfundar su katana, la joven ninja miró a un lado y al otro ¿cómo demonios había pasado todo eso?, ¿en que momento las cosas habían desembocado en una pelea?, ¿qué iba a hacer?.

—Yo la amo, peleare y lo venceré porque peleo por ella.

—Deja que tu espada hable por ti. —gruñó Aoshi, la chica se resbaló y quedo sentada en el suelo, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿cómo podía detenerlos?, el resto del Oniwabanshu parecía haber quedado en shock, nadie hacía nada y el enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres parecía ser mas inminente a cada instante.

—¡Ataca!

—¡Eso haré!

—¡Alto! —Ambos hombres giraron a ver a la joven—. ¡Alto!, señor Aoshi ¿qué esta haciendo? —La chica miró con ojos suplicantes a su tutor—. Y tu Soujiro, esto no es necesario…

—Es completamente necesario, —Aoshi regresó la vista hacía Soujiro, sus profundos ojos parecieron examinar cada centímetro de su rostro—. O me vas a negar que Soujiro a manchado tu honor. —Misao se puso una mano sobre la boca y abrió los ojos con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro, así que Aoshi lo sabía pero ¿cómo?, entonces por eso estaban a punto de pelear, lo que había hecho estaba mal.

—¡Yo no he manchado su honor! —Soujiro gritó completamente palido—. ¡Yo me quiero casar con ella, Misao es toda mi vida!

—¡Cierra la boca! —Lo interrumpió el ninja—. Tu eres un espía de Shishio, mentir es tu especialidad, Misao es una niña que aún no sabe lo que hace, tu la usaste, abusaste de ella.

—¡No! —La chica gritó y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos—. No, Soujiro no hizo eso. —Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, todos exigían una explicación, el joven Tenken respiraba aceleradamente, aún no sabía lo que ocultaba el corazón de su compañera, estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por ella pero no de los que ella le profesaba a él, ¿lo aceptaría?, ¿lo defendería?, ¿o diría que las palabras de Aoshi eran ciertas? que ella era una niña que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que él había abusado de su inocencia y lo peor, lo peor era que tendría razón, casi la había obligado, ella no quería pero él la había presionado, la culpabilidad cayó entonces sobre sus hombros como una sombra, repentinamente se sintió enfermo, si Misao lo odiaba el no podría reprochárselo, él, Soujiro Seta le había robado su pureza y era culpable.

—No lo defiendas, —Aoshi miró a su protegida casi con aire paternal—, estas confundida, ven conmigo.

—¡No! —La chica cerró los ojos, su mente era un caos de emociones y sentimientos confusos, en cualquier otra ocasión confiaría en Aoshi con los ojos cerrados y haría lo que este le ordenara sin ninguna objeción pero ahora, en ese instante, por alguna razón no podía.

A Aoshi lo quería con todo el corazón, desde que era una niña, desde que había podido ponerle nombre al sentimiento, pero a Soujiro, ¿que sentía por Soujiro?

—Misao yo…

—¡No le hables! —Aoshi apuntó con su kodachi hacía el cuello del muchacho pero el joven no pareció notarlo y siguió hablando con firmeza.

—Yo sé que no soy la gran cosa y que tengo un pasado oscuro pero realmente te quiero con todo el corazón…

—Deja de mentirle. —gruñó Aoshi acercando mas el filo de la espada al cuello del joven, sin embargo el chico no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos, solo se concentraba en observar a la joven ninja con ojos suplicantes, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería abrazarla y contarle todo lo que la amaba y todo lo felices que serían juntos pero en esos momentos no podía hacerlo y Misao solo temblaba presa de la confusión.

—Misao…

—He dicho que te callaras. —Un fino hilo de sangre surgió de la punta de la espada y la joven ahogó un grito—. Misao yo te amo, —poco a poco el hilo de sangre empezó a brotar con mayor intensidad—, sé que no me escuchaste anoche porque ya te habías dormido, pero Misao yo me quiero casar contigo, quiero vivir contigo para siempre, quiero despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas, quiero abrazarte muy fuerte y nunca dejarte ir porque yo te amo y tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida. —Pesadamente el joven cayó de rodillas, por un momento todo fue silencio, Okon entrecruzó los dedos y observó fijamente al muchacho del gi azul, lo acababa de conocer y no sabía nada de su pasado, pero no pudo evitar sentir un enorme cariño por una persona que amaba tan fuertemente a otra hasta el punto de sacrificar su vida, Kuro que no era hombre de emociones sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, Okina por su parte se notaba confundido, por un lado había odiado a Soujiro al deducir lo que había hecho con su nieta, pero en esos momentos ya no sabía que pensar, se veía tanta entrega en los ojos del Tenken, tanto amor en su rostro, la seguridad parecía estar acompañándolo y por un instante, la repentina idea de que Misao sería inmensamente feliz a su lado lo asaltó.

Aoshi por su parte sintió que sus pupilas se abrían y no supo exactamente en que momento bajó la kodachi y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, la declaración de Soujiro lo había aturdido, eran tantos los sentimientos, tantas las emociones que le profesaba a su protegida que no supo que hacer, él también la quería, sentía algo extraño cada que la joven ninja se acercaba, tenía deseos de verla cuando no estaba, sin embargo no estaba seguro de poder decir "te amo" con la seguridad con la que lo hacía Soujiro, no era algo que pudiera cambiar, había sido criado sin emociones y querer aparecerlas de un momento a otro le resultaba imposible así que sin darse cuenta retrocedió, dejando el espacio necesario para que en el mundo solo existieran Misao y Soujiro.

La chica estaba muda, Soujiro de rodillas frente a ella la observaba con ojos suplicantes, era tanto su cariño, era tanto su amor que la joven no sabía que hacer con el, "te amo", "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" eran frases que golpeteaban en su mente y sabía que necesitaban una respuesta, ella tenía que responder.

Cerró los ojos, recordó su vida, cuando era una niña, cuando Aoshi la dejó, cuando se volvió una adolescente que recorría Japón sola, cuando Aoshi intentó matar a Okina, cuando vio a Soujiro pelear contra Himura, cuando Aoshi se volvió a ir y finalmente los días que había pasado al lado de Soujiro y en ese momento fue como si una luz se prendiera en su corazón, abrió los ojos y con ellos su alma y se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado sola hasta ese momento, que su corazón había estado esperando una respuesta que por fin había llegado.

—Soujiro… —Todos los presentes enmudecieron, el corazón del joven retumbó con fuerza—. Decirte que te amo ahora probablemente no sería cierto, —sus mejillas enrojecieron y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza—, pero… si tu pudieras esperar, si me dieras algo de tiempo. —La joven tomó aire con fuerza y luego levantó la cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos— ¡Entonces creo que podría llegar a amarte!

—¿En verdad? —El chico sujetó una de sus manos, sus ojos parecían brillar, Misao simplemente asintió con la cabeza—. Misao, te amo, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo. —Sin darle tiempo a agregar algo más la apretó contra si en un abrazo, Aoshi los observó sin pestañear siquiera, la oportunidad se le había resbalado de las manos como agua, había retrocedido cuando lo indicado era pelear, ahora ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora ya no había forma de darle vuelta a la hoja y volver atrás.

Salio porque eso le pareció lo mas indicado, los dejo solos en medio de una apenas perceptible luz, su protegida jamás volvería a ser suya, de hecho empezaba a dudar si alguna vez lo había sido, ahora solo le quedaba irse, se sentía vacío, hueco, mas hueco que nunca y tan solo que sólo las tempranas estrellas parecían acompañarlo en su desilusión.

…**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

—Oigan ustedes dos, nada de cariñitos hasta la boda. —Soujiro y Misao se separaron completamente rojos mientras Okina los apuntaba acusadoramente con su bastón.

—En mis tiempos los muchachitos no eran tan impacientes.

—Lo lamento Okina-san —Se disculpó Soujiro poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa.

—No le hagas caso ni siquiera debe de acordarse de "sus tiempos" —exclamó Misao encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Mira muchachita no me faltes al respeto!, así como me vez aún estoy joven y robusto jo,jo,jo.

—Sí claro Jiya lo que tu digas. —concedió la chica meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Por cierto ¿has podido contactar a Aoshi? —La muchacha se mordió suavemente los labios y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Me parece que quiere estar solo, la ultima vez mando una carta desde Tokio, dijo que pasaría un tiempo con Himura.

—Es un joven muy fuerte, se pondrá bien en poco tiempo. —exclamó el anciano al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la chica consoladoramente, aunque no lo mencionara seguramente se sentía culpable por la huida del ex okashira.

—Sí, el señor Shinomori se sabe reponer —comentó Soujiro al tiempo que con un delicado movimiento jalaba a su prometida lejos de las "garras" del lujurioso anciano.

—Tienen razón. —murmuró la chica con un cierto aire ausente, nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión pero le dolía que la persona a la que tanto quiso por tantos años se hubiera marchado de esa forma.

—Bueno muchachitos los dejo, pero nada de cosas indecentes ¿Eh? —Misao se puso roja y Soujiro como era su costumbre sonrío poniendo una mano tras su nuca.

—No se preocupe abuelo.

—¿Abuelo?, vaya confianza la de este chico. —exclamó el anciano meneando la cabeza al tiempo que desaparecía por los pasillos.

—Bueno, creo que ya se fue.

—Sí…

—¡Hey! —Misao detuvo al chico a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Jiya?, nada de cosas indecorosas.

—Un inocente y casto beso no es una cosa indecorosa. —Se quejó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues no me importa, compórtate, solo falta una semana para la boda ¿acaso no te puedes aguantar?

—Es que eres irresistible. —exclamó el joven al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y le daba una vuelta.

—¡Soujiro! —gritó la muchacha al tiempo que dejaba escapar una alegre carcajada.

—Oye, por cierto ¿qué sucede con…? —El chico le hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando la cocina y Misao sonrío.

—¿Ellos dos? —El joven asintió con la cabeza—. No son tan "rápidos" como nosotros así que se tomaran su tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no son tan rápidos? —cuestionó el joven entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno nos conocimos por muy poco tiempo y ahora ya nos vamos a casar ¿No se te hace que todo sucedió demasiado aprisa?

—No.

—¿No?

—Créeme Misao, para mi tenerte por fin en mis brazos fue algo por lo que tuve que pelear y tardar una eternidad. —La joven ninja se sonrojo y ocultó su rostro en el gi del chico.

—¿Te digo una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Creo… creo que ya te puedo decir que te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

_Por siempre y para siempre juntos, hasta que la muerte nos reúna en la eternidad._

_**F**__**in**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas finales de Okashira Janet**: Bueno por fin he llegado hasta el fin de este fic que resultó ser la cosa mas romántica que he escrito en mi vida. Fue un Soujiro-Misao y eso también fue extraño (de hecho este fic es algo nuevo para mi en todos los sentidos) pero me gusto bastante y sobre todo la respuesta que recibió por parte de ustedes los lectores.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Ayann**, **Stela**, **Jenny Leegan**, **Kaerii Ryuka**, **Mariale-26**, **Kasumi Shinomori **¿Kasumi será por la que salía en Ranma ½ o estoy delirando?, **La narradora **me encantó la pasión de tu review jaja, viva Sou por siempre, **gabyhiatt**, **Dark Jasmy**, **LiHo SaKuRaGuI, Lord Mortensen**.

Tengo varios proyectos en mente pero primero voy a acabar "Misión desde el mas allá" y como tengo mucho trabajo tampoco quiero volverme a echar encima el trabajo de dos historias (luego ni actualizo), esperando que se la pasen muy bien se despide su humilde servidora Okashira Janet Ciao

_17 De septiembre de 2007 Lunes_

_**Reedición: **_Aunque suene baboso lo cierto es que al editar este capitulo me divertí con un par de cosas que había olvidado, por supuesto, me avergüenza ver lo mal que manejaba la mentalidad de los personajes —clichés y exageraciones, que mal—, pero bueno, creo que ha quedado considerablemente mejor.

He vuelto a la escuela después de irme de intercambio de verano y como tengo las tardes libres me he tirado a ver "Saikoukou monogatari" ¡y definitivamente lo ame!, me dio fuerzas para seguirle a mis fics, termina esta historia, pero siguen tres historias pendientes, le echare ganas (Antes no podía con dos historias, ahora tengo cuatro al mismo tiempo y de todas maneras no puedo, me pregunto si eso es avanzar o retroceder)

Agradezco intensamente a **ashira23 **por su comentario en el ultimo capitulo, así mismo quiero presentarles un regalo, que quede claro, el siguiente epilogo no lo escribí yo sino **Lord Mortensen **en un review, como me pareció tan tierno (y me sentí tan halagada) lo publico haciendo unos pequeños cambios para que pegue más con mi redacción de ahora, ¡gracias por el regalo joven!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ****Epilogo donado por Lord Mortensen 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Soujiro y Misao vieron el edificio, donde su historia empezó y como si compartieran una broma secreta, sonrieron entre si  
—Okasan, Otousan... ¡OTTOU-SAN! —gritó una voz infantil—. Les estoy hablando y parece que están en las nubes.  
—Misaki, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no le grites a tu papá, porque…?  
—Porque la única que le puede gritar a mi papá eres tu. —Terminó la frase, la niña que parecía ser la copia de Misao en miniatura.  
—Ey, eso no lo sabía. —señaló Soujiro parpadeando.  
—Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es en que pensaban. —preguntó la niña.  
—Recordábamos.

—¿Recordaban que? —preguntó con la impaciencia que había heredado de su madre, Soujiro le dio una de esas sonrisas que solo Misao sabia interpretar, que ahora tenían una amalgama de sentimientos, felicidad, añoranza, satisfacción, pero mas que nada el amor profundo que le seguía profesando después de tanto tiempo..  
—Es un secreto entre tu madre y yo.  
—¿Secreto? —Los ojos azules de la pequeña chispearon y Soujiro sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría, era como ver el estilo mimado de su esposa en miniatura—.¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!  
—Mmm, —El hombre pareció pensárselo pero luego sonrió ampliamente inclinándose hacía su pequeña—, no, cuando tengas 30 años quizás te lo diga.  
—¡Soujiro! —Le reprocho su esposa.  
—Bien, cuando tengas 18 y sólo si tu mamá me da permiso de contártelo con lujos de detalles.  
—¡Soujiro! —Misao volvió a saltar.  
—Yo lo quiero saber ahora. —Alegó Misaki inflando los cachetes de una manera muy cómica.  
—No por ahora, asi que ve a jugar con Kenji. —Misaki miró a su madre fijamente, pero se dio cuenta que no podría sacar nada, ya que una vez que su madre se ponía seria, era mejor dejar el asunto terminado. Aunque al oír el nombre del hijo de Himura le cambio la expresión de la cara por una sonrisa traviesa, que no era un buen augurio para el joven Kenji Himura y se alejo corriendo y riendo al mismo tiempo, en cuanto su hija se adelantó lo suficiente Misao giró hacía su esposo y jalándole de mala manera la oreja lo observó fijamente.  
—¿Como que le vas a contar todo lo que pasamos con lujo de detalles?, ¿que acaso eres un pervertido?  
—No, soy un pervertido... soy tu pervertido. —murmuró el espadachín abrazándola por la cintura.  
—¡Suéltame, no quiero que me pegues tu perversión!  
—¿Entonces como le vamos a dar Misaki un hermanito?, tu sabes que hace mucho tiempo que quiere uno.

—Idiota. —susurró una enrojecida Misao, mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos de modo que su cabeza se apoyó entre sus hombros mientras la barbilla de Soujiro descansaba en su cabeza  
—Me recuerda que hace algunos años estábamos en esta misma posición aunque no precisamente al aire libre.  
—Ya lo sé, fueron buenos momentos.  
—Y lo siguen siendo, al menos para mi.  
—Para mi también Sou, no me sueltes nunca. —Sus mejillas enrojecieron como en los viejos tiempos y lentamente la mano de él entrelazó la suya.  
—No pienso hacerlo, pasé mucho para tenerte y soltarte es lo que jamás hare.

**Fin**

Ahora si me despido, gracias a todos.

_27 de julio del 2011 Miercoles_


End file.
